Confessions of An Upper East Side Babysitter
by treehilluver23
Summary: CONFESSION NUMBER ONE: The Upper East Side's meaning of a babysitter is someone that watches their younger children while they attend all the fabulous parties, dine at the best restaurants, and go away for a weekend in Paris. NxJ
1. Confession One: The Job

**Title: **Confessions of A Upper East Side Babysitter

**Fandom: **Gossip Girl

**Pairing/Character(s): **Nate/Jenny but other characters are apart of the story

**Rating: **Teen

**Spoilers: **Completely AU

**Summary: **_ONFESSION NUMBER ONE: The Upper East Side's meaning of a babysitter is someone that watches their younger children while they attend all the fabulous parties, dine at the best restaurants, and go away for a weekend in Paris._

**A/N: **Hey People! I know, I know, I'm suppose to update Somebody Save Jennifer, but that story is in the process of being read by my beta Jenna. This is a story that I have actually wanted to write long before deciding to do SSJ. I've had this idea for the longest, and decided to write it down. I hope that you all like it :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Will you be my girlfriend?". Five year old Matthew Archibald asked, the beautiful girl in front of him, his bright blue eyes twinkling with hope. The girl smiled, blushing just a bit, before putting his arms through the sleeve of his freshly ironed white button down dress shirt.

"Mattie, you know that I'm too old for you", Jenny Humphrey smiled, touching the boys nose with the tip of her pointer finger. She finished buttoning up Matthew's shirt, and sat him down on the bed. Mathew folded his arms stubbornly across the front of his shirt, a small pout forming on his little lips. Jenny had been babysitting Mathew since he was a three, which meant she knew all his little antics and just how to cheer him up when he was feeling down.

Bending down in front of the pouting boy, she brushed his messy brown and blonde hair away from his face. Matthew was like a little brother to Jenny and she hated seeing him upset, although she knew he would be alright after she turned him down for the thousandth time since she'd met him. Matthew was always asking her to be his girlfriend in order to impress the boys he played soccer with on Tuesday's after school.

"Hey, buddy, we're still friends right?". Jenny smiled, her blue eyes meeting the young boys. Matthew smiled, not being able to stay upset for long when Jenny was around him. Mathew nodded. "Good, because after this stupid dinner, we're going to come back here and eat lots of ice cream!".

"Awesome! Jenny, you're the best!". Mathew exclaimed, jumping up and down on the bed with his butt. Jenny laughed softly, before walking over to the closet to retrieve the matching jacket to Mathew's pants. As she doing this the door to Matthew's bedroom door opened softly, a woman peeking her head inside.

"Mathew Archibald, stop that jumping this instance!". Anne Archibald ordered a hint of playfulness in her tone. Mathew stopped jumping quickly afraid that his mother was being serious, and his was going to be in a large amount of trouble. Anne entered the room all the way, a smile displayed on her face to let her son know that she was joking. Mathew quickly caught on and started to laugh hysterically. Jenny watched on as mother and son interacted. Anne began tickling Mathew's sides, his small baby laugh filling the entire room with delight.

"Are you two almost ready?". Anne asked, once she'd stopped tickling the young boy. Anne Archibald was a petite woman, long blonde hair, and wining smile. She was one of the nicest mom's Jenny had met living in the Upper East Side. She really loved her son, always being there fir him. Sometimes Jenny wondered why they needed her so much, if Anne was such a great mother.

"Yeah. I just have to put on Mattie's jacket". Jenny smiled softly, walking over to the bed, and helping Mathew with his jacket. Jenny herself was attending the party with the Archibald family, having gotten ready at home. She was wearing a simple black halter dress, white belt, and open-toed black pumps. Anne called earlier explaining to Jenny it was a black-tie affair, and the color was required.

"Jennifer, there was something that I needed to speak with you about". Anne sounded professional, and Jenny knew that she was about to cross the babysitting line once again. **CONFESSION NUMBER ONE: **The Upper East Side's meaning of a babysitter is someone that watches their younger children while they attend all the fabulous parties, dine at the best restaurants, and go away for a weekend in Paris. But there are times when these lines are crossed and the babysitter takes the role of nanny. She is to stay with the child for more than a night or day and is to take said child to all their events, such as french lessons, play-dates, school, piano lessons, Spanish lessons, and swim lessons. These things are required the moment the child starts to talk and walk.

"Sure, what's up". Jenny asked, well aware of the fact that she was about to be asked to stay with Mathew for more than just a weekend, and moved in closer to Anne.

"Howie and I have decided to go to the Hampton the beginning of summer, which is tomorrow". Anne explained softly, playing with the diamond ring on her left hand.

"Wow. I could never imagine the Captain in a Speedo, but have fun". Jenny laughed jokingly and Anne soon joined in.

"The thing is, I need you to stay with Matt while we're gone, which will be for two weeks". It was then that Jenny realized why the Archibald's needed her so much. While Anne adored her son, she loved the idea of being away from him for a long period of time much more enjoyable. She could live a motherly-duty free life, without responsibility and a son that required so much of her time.

Jenny glanced over her shoulder at Matthew, instantly feeling sorry for the young boy, then back at Anne with a smile. "Of course".

Anne smiled, clapping her hands together. "Great. Howie and I will be leaving right after the party. You will proceed with Mathew's schedule just like always". With that, Anne exited the room.

* * *

"But what about your summer classes?". The other girl on the telephone line asked Jenny. It was late in the night, and Jenny was alone in the Archibald's lavish living room area, Mathew asleep on the couch at the far end of the room. The little boy had fallen asleep while the two of them were watching _Finding Nemo, _Mathew's favorite movie. Jenny herself adored the movie, a touching family movie that would make anyone between the ages of six and thirty-five cry like a baby.

"Classes don't start until after the Archibald's get back, which means I'll still have time to go". She explained to her friend. Jenny was a sophomore at NYU majoring in Fashion design. It was a dream of hers to become famous for her unique way of designing clothes.

"Bullshit! You and I both know that they are going to con you into babysitting the kid, so that they could jet off to Paris for the summer". The girl continued her rant.

"Agnes, everything is going to be fine, and I love Mattie, which means I don't mind babysitting him", Jenny argued.

"No, Jenny, babysitting means watching the kid while they go to a party for the night", Agnes explained, talking a little too loudly into the receiver. She was probably talking loud so that Jenny could hear her over the sound of the busy city around her. "Not watching the kid for two weeks while they lay out in the sand at the fucking Hampton".

Jenny pulled the phone away from her ear, as the sound of loudly honking horn took over the receiver. "Aggie, I will take those summer classes and I will tell the Archibald's all about it when they return next week and they will totally understand".

"Jen, you are so naïve. Those people could give two shits about _your life". _Agnes continued, crossing the street into traffic. She was so caught up in her conversation with Jenny that she didn't notice the cab coming her way until he honked his horn. They guy screamed something at her, which Jenny couldn't quite catch. But she did however hear Agnes's reply. "Fuck off, you idiot".

"Agnes, I'm hanging up before you get killed". Jenny laughed, before snapping her cellphone shut. She looked around the room, the TV, now rolling the credits of the movie, and Mathew's snoring becoming just a little bit louder. Jenny looked over at the clock, seeing as how it was really late. She walked over to the couch, scooping Mathew into her arms and walking towards his room.

After the little boy was tucked in nice and neat, Jenny walked quietly to her own room. When taking the job as Mathew's babysitter, Anne warned Jenny that there might be late nights where she would have to sleep over, until she and the Captain returned home in the morning. Which is why she'd given Jenny her very own room. The Archibald house was big enough for a family a eight, and Anne explained that they had more than enough room for her. Growing up, Jenny never lived in a house like the Archibald's, in fact, Jenny hadn't lived in the Upper East Side growing up. She grew up a Brooklyn girl, living with her father and brother in a three bedroom loft. She did however attended a plushy high school, Constance Billard. But other than that, Jenny was far from Upper East Side Royalty. There were times when Jenny couldn't help but envy the off-spring of the rich and famous. They had so many opportunities, but took them for granted, knowing they had a trust fund and rich parents to rely on.

On her way to her room, which was down stairs just pass the kitchen, she heard a faint noise. Jenny assumed that it was nothing until she hear it again only this time a little bit louder. She jumped softly, realizing the noise was coming from near the front door. Like all those stupid people in the horror movies, Jenny moved towards the noise, being sure to grab the umbrella off the rack near the coat closet. Jenny held the umbrella up in a striking position as the front door opened and in came two unidentified profiles, that looked like one. with ought thinking Jenny swung the umbrella hitting one of the two people over the head. Take that! Jenny thought triumphantly as she continued to whack the two burglars.

One of the burglars however was pretty strong, because he grabbed the umbrella, pushing it and Jenny against the wall. The other burglar ran out the door, wearing what sounded like high heels.

"Who are you?", Jenny demanded to know, although her voice was shaking and she felt like she was about to cry at any given moment. The burglar pinned both her arms above her head and had his body pressed tightly against her.

"I could ask you the same thing". The burglar countered, as if he was in the right. His voice was deep and it sent a shiver down Jenny's spine. There was something off about this burglar that Jenny didn't like one bit.

"Me? I'm not the one breaking into someone's house". Jenny struggled to break free from the burglars grasp, but she was having no such luck, this guy was too strong for her.

"How can I break into my own house", the burglar sounded amused. It was then that Jenny realized, just who this burglar might be.

"You're not…". The burglar let Jenny go, then switched on the light that was next to the door. Jenny's breath caught in her throat. This was one of the hottest burglar Jenny had ever seen! Not that she'd seen many.

"Nathaniel Archibald".


	2. Confession Two: Brooklyn Gene

**A/N: **Hey People! Thank you so much for all the WONDERFUL reviews/feedback that you all left me about last chapter. Each and everyone of them made me smile and I am so glad that you like the story so far. I hope that you continue to do so :) Right about now, I am about to do a really shameless plug. So her we go. If you are a fan of Nate/Jenny and love my writing then you should check out the cool fics that I have written. You can find them all in my profile, along with the banners for both Somebody Save Jennifer and Confessions Of a Upper East Side Babysitter. Enjoy the chapter!

This chapter sort of reveals more of Nate's characters personality, but not in it's entirely because in every story there is the mysterious guy that seems to me a jerk and a slacker but turns into this sweet caring guy and shows who he truly is. Not saying that that's what's going to happen with Nate. You'll just have to keep reading to find out!

BTW, I don't speak French, so don't hurt me if I got those words wrong (you'll know what I'm talking about once you read it) I used a English to Spanish online dictionary, so blame that!.

xoxo, Alex

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Here you are", Jenny stated softly, placing the ice pack she'd made from a dish towel, frozen tofu bar, and rubber band on the table in front of Nathaniel Archibald. She could feel her hands shaking, and Jenny did all she could to stop it, not understanding why she was so nervous around a guy she'd never met before, only hearing his name in whispered conversations between the Captain and Anne.

"Thanks". Nate picked the ice pack up, placing it on the swollen part of his head. He could feel a knot forming, and he cursed silently under his breath. Nate looked up at the flustered girl over by the kitchen sink, her hands clamped together tightly, a guilty look on her face. Nate couldn't help but be amused by her uncomfortable state. He knew he possessed many affects on woman, but never had he made one this nervous before.

"Are you going to tell your parents?", Jenny asked quietly, walking over to the table. He didn't look like he wanted to pounce on her for beating him up with an umbrella, so Jenny sat down in the chair across from Nate. "It's just that I thought you were a burglar, and I wasn't thinking that it might be the Archibald's son that they haven't seen in years and…I'm from Brooklyn".

Nate laughed loudly at the blonde's rambling. "You also tend to ramble".

Jenny smiled, having been told that by her closest friends and family that knew her well. But she still couldn't help be nervous to the fact that she'd just beat up her employers oldest son. "Are you going to tell them? I really need to know".

"And risk having them know I'm in town. I'll pass". Nate stated bitterly, placing the icepack on another part of his head. **CONFESSION NUMBER TWO: **There are actually some Upper East Side progenies that actually despise their parents and everything they stand for, always looking for a way to break free and be independent. It was something Jenny liked to call, The Brooklyn Gene, meaning Upper East Side offspring that should be roughing it on the streets of Brooklyn and working hard to get what they have. And from the sound of it, Nate definitely has the Brooklyn Gene. But the Brooklyn Gene always wore off and the offspring returned to its natural roots, searching for daddy's money and an expensive room at the Palace Hotel.

"They still keep the booze in this closet?". Nate asked suddenly, bringing Jenny too look at him, she hadn't noticed that he was now up from his seat and walking over to the small whine cellar the Archibald's kept in their kitchen. Jenny nodded her head softly, answering his question.

She took the time to study Nate. His brown and blonde hair resembled Mattie's. His eyes were the same color as the Captain and Mattie's, a deep blue, the only difference was Nate's were intense, focused on the task at hand. He was handsome, no doubt, with the way his hair fell slightly over his eyes, nice firm chiseled jaw, with a hint of morning stubble. Nice broad shoulders and body, that filled his clothes well. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and dark wash jeans. He didn't look like your typical Upper East Side off-spring, just a normal New Yorker.

"What's you name?". Nate asked suddenly, breaking Jenny from her train of thought. Her eyes snapped up to meet his and she began to blush deeply.

"Jenny". Her voice sounded crack, like she hadn't spoke in years. Clearing her throat, she repeated, "It's Jenny".

He brought the bottle of very expensive whine up to his lips and took a long hard drink. Jenny watched, hypnotized at the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. Nate walked back over to the table, setting the bottle down next to Jenny. "Please don't tell me my parents hired you to protect their house".

"Actually, I'm Mattie's babysitter". Jenny laughed softly before staring down at the paint on her fingernails. They were a much safer place to stare rather than in the eyes of Nate.

"Yeah, you're his nanny". Nate brought the bottle back up to his mouth for another drink then placed it back down on the table, where he sat next to it. "So, what have the rents said about me?".

Jenny looked up at Nate, his intense blue eyes making her feel slightly uncomfortable. There was something about Nate that made Jenny want to run away from him, but she also want to kiss him passionately and have him take her on the very expensive table he was sitting on. He was a cross between dangerous and interesting, which made Jenny want to find out more about him.

She shook her head, forcing all thoughts of kissing Nate out, so that she could focus on his question. "Uh, no, nothing really. Mattie talks about his big brother Nate, but other than that nothing".

"When are they do home anyway. Tomorrow?". Nate asked, gazing up at the ceiling.

"In two weeks". Jenny answered softly, placing a clump of blonde hair behind her right ear. She looked up to see Nate staring at her, with a look mixed with disappointment and relief.

Nate nodded his head before standing up from the table. He pointed the bottom of the whine bottle in Jenny's direction. "You're going to be watching him for more than that".

"You sound like my best friend". Jenny reveled, thinking back to the conversation she'd had with Agnes only minutes before. "Besides, I don't mind looking after him for a couple weeks".

Nate studied her, taking in Jenny's long blonde hair and innocent ultramarine eyes. Jenny shifted under his stare, wondering if he was about to say something very important. "I'm going to bed". With that, Nathaniel Archibald stood up and exited the kitchen.

The New York sun shined through the opened curtains of Jenny's bedroom in the Archibald household. Every morning before she'd wake Inez, the Archibald's house keeper, would open her curtains so that she could have a pleasant view of the world outside. Looking up at the ceiling, Jenny prepared herself for what was to come. Last night between her and the Archibald's forgotten son, Nate, was the most awkward situation she'd ever been in, having her fare share of them. There was something about Nate that engrossed Jenny, but there was also something that made her want to stay clear of him indefinitely. He was a mystery that Jenny was on the fence about uncovering. She hadn't heard much about him from the Captain and Anne, there was even a time when they silenced Mattie from talking about Nate. The only details she could capture was that he went away to college when Matthew was three, only never to return home again, until now.

The pitter-patter of Mathew's small feet could be heard in Jenny's ear the moment he stepped off the last step and was running towards her room as he did every morning when she stayed the previous night. Jenny smiled as the doorknob twisted softly, the door swinging opened with a loud bang to revel Mathew's smiling face. He dashed over to Jenny, jumping on her bed the moment she sat up.

"Guess what, Jenny, guess what?". Matt bounced up and down on the bed with his knees, and overly excited look on his face.

Smiling brightly at the little boy, ruffling his brown mop. "What is it, Mattie?".

Mathew held his breath for a while then finally blurted out, "My big brother Nate is home!".

Jenny's breath caught in her throat at the mention of Nate's name, but she didn't let the effect show in Matthew's eyes. "I kind of already knew that, M, we had a run in last night".

"She's right, Matt. Jenny here totally clobbered me with an umbrella last night". Nate's deep voice wavered into the room, startling Jenny.

Jenny blushed deeply, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her left ear. "It was an accident. I thought you were a burglar".

Nate laughed, leaning against the jam of the door, cobalt eyes shining with amusement. Jenny forced her eyes away from him, focusing on the excited five year old bouncing on her bed. "And den and den, Nate and I went to Central Park and fed the birds. It was so fun! They ate a whole loaf".

"You fed the birds? That it so-". Jenny paused mid-sentence, realizing that something was wrong. It then dawned on her that she was suppose to take Mathew to his usual lessons starting at eight that morning. "What time is it".

"Almost noon". Nate smirked at Jenny, his knowledge of what he'd done clear to see. Jenny looked horrifically at the clock.

"Mathew Clayton Archibald, you were suppose to go to your lessons. Why didn't you wake me?". Jenny was visibly upset. Anne was going to kill her is she knew Mattie had skipped one of his lessons. There was time when the boy was running a 105 temperature and she still made him attend that days French lessons.

"Nate said that I didn't have to go, so we turned your alarm clock off". Mathew's face was so innocent, Jenny, not being able to stay mad at him for long. Instead, she focused all her anger towards the older Archibald.

If there was one thing Jenny hated most in this world, it was having her plans interrupted. Planning things was her life. She needed to plan every moment she made, making sure it was poise and perfect. Throwing the cover off her body, Jenny rose from the bed, making sure to slip her feet into her fluffy white bedroom slippers.

"Cover your ears", Jenny ordered, pointing at Mathew, who quickly obliged. Jenny walked up to Nate, their blue eyes meeting. "I don't know where you've been, but here we have a system and that system includes Mattie attending all his lessons for the day".

"Yeah, well, I say your system blows". Nate countered, not at effected by Jenny's rage and snappy tone. "Matt's, five and he can barely pronounce the name of the country".

Jenny tapped her foot lightly on the expensive carpeted floors. "Yeah, and if he went to his LESSONS he would know how to do that".

Nate leaned away from the door jam, a smirk plated on his face. This girl was a little spit fire and he was impressed. She seemed so shy and conservative the night before, but there was definitely something hidden under all the nervousness and apologizing. "You're hot when you mad".

Jenny's blue eyes widened, shifting uncomfortably under Nate's gaze, folding her arms across her chest protectively. Nate smirk grew - if that was possible - when seeing the girl from last night return.

"I was going to take Matt to the children's park around the corner. Why don't you come with us". Nate offered, an amused look on his smug face.

Before Jenny could protest or accept, Mathew's voice broke in the conversation. "Please, Jenny, I really want to go".

"I thought I told you to cover your ears". Jenny looked over at Mathew, who's hands flew back up to his ears and a sad pout playing on his lips. He looked really happy today and Jenny really didn't want to be the bitch the took that away from him. Smiling softly, Jenny gave in, "Fine, but you talk in French the whole day".

Mathew jumped off the bed, thanking Jenny in French, "merci, madame".

"je vous en prie". Jenny giggled, smiling down at Mathew, playing along with him. "If we're going to do this, then I have to get showered and changed. How about the two of you wait for me in the living room".

Mathew smiled happily, skipping out of the room, but Nate stayed behind. Jenny didn't notice this because she'd turned his back to the door, assuming he'd followed Mathew out the door. It wasn't until he spoke she realized the he was in the room, "Mind if I join you?".

Jenny jumped, turning around to face him, a look of pure shock on her face. "What?". Without a word, Nate smirked, walking out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

She stared blankly at the door, wondering if it was all a dream. To make sure, she pinched herself hard and yelped with a pain. This was definitely real, and Nathaniel Archibald was definitely getting under her skin and that wasn't a good sign, or maybe it was.


	3. Confession Three: Relationships

**A/N: **Hey People! Thank you so much for all the WONDERFUL reviews/feedback that you all left me about last chapter. Each and everyone of them made me smile and I am so glad that you like the story so far. I hope that you continue to do so :) I honestly never expected for this story to blow up the way it did, but I am really grateful to all my loyal readers and reviews. Thank you all so much for the love!

xoxo, Alex

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Jenny smiled graciously, watching the little children in the park play on the swings and other equipment in the playground. Mathew was over by the slide with two other boys, ones Jenny quickly recognized from the little boys soccer team, laughing and throwing dirt at one another, and Jenny silently reminded herself of the alcohol wipes she kept in her purse for safe keeping. Next to her, Mathew's older brother, Nate, was checking his cell phone, occasionally looking up to smile at Mathew when he chased some of the little girls in the park. Jenny rolled her eyes every time and Nate simply smirked at her. They hadn't really talked since leaving the house, making Jenny extremely uncomfortable. One minute he was making provocative comments towards her and the next minute he was ignoring her, which was frustrating.

"I have a question". Nate suddenly spoke, startling Jenny back to reality. He couldn't help but chuckle softly at the way Jenny jumped, surprised by the sound of his voice.

She turned to him slowly and nervously, hesitant of what he was going to ask her. "Sure, what is it?".

Nate let out a deep exhale, prolonging his question, making Jenny more uncomfortable. "How did you find this job?".

Jenny glanced toward the park where Mathew was sliding down the spiral slide behind a little blonde girl that he's been playing with the entire afternoon. "I was working this catering job when Mattie ran up to me and the rest is kind of a blur".

"You were a caterer before this?". Nate smiled softly, and Jenny couldn't help but feel a shiver down her spine when he smiled at her. Jenny nodded gently, answering his question.

She let her mind wander back to the time when she'd been working as waitress for a catering company, there meeting her best friend Agnes.

"How old are you, Jenny". Nate continued with their unofficial game on twenty-one questions.

"Nineteen, but my birthday is soon, so, I'll be twenty". She answered happily. Since the Archibald's would be back before then, Jenny would be able to take that trip to Paris that she and Agnes had been saving up for.

"So, you're a college student". Nate asked, earning a nod from Jenny. He seemed really interested in her, which made Jenny's heart skip and beat or two. She was sucker for a hot guy that was nice and paid attention to her life and not how many shots she could suck down in a minute or less.

"Yeah, I'm attending NYU", Jenny informed Nate and he smiled at that. She tucked a strand of hair behind one ear, a noticeable nervous habit. "I'm a fashion major".

Nate looked completely and utterly shocked after the words left Jenny's mouth. "You're lying".

Jenny shook her head defensively. "I'm telling the truth".

He laughed harder at her vindication, still not being able to believe her, his shoulders shaking. "You just don't strike me as a fashion designer".

"Wait, why don't I 'strike' you as designer!?". Jenny could feel that strong feeling of offense overcome her. She was good at what she did and everyone told her so. Nate will his smug face and amused tone was starting to piss Jenny off. How dare he say she didn't seem like a designer? He didn't even know her!

"You don't seem like the kind of person that takes risk, and correct me if I'm wrong, isn't that kind of what fashion is all about?". Nate continued, amusement present in his tone. He was getting a real kick out this whole conversation. Jenny appeared to me a little flustered, and Nate was loving every minute. There was something about Jenny that intrigued him, wanting to know more about her, to spend more time with her. She was cute as hell and much different from any girl he'd ever dated of slept with.

"I-I, take risk with my designs. I once made this skirt from real grass", Jenny explained, referring to the earth day project she and her classmates did, putting on a fashion show in Times Square. "The grass had to be imported from Florida, of course, and it won me a standing ovation at the Earth Day fashion show".

"Well, then congratulations". Nate reached down, touching Jenny's knee, sending a shock wave though her entire body. He leaned in closer to her, his face inches away from. She could feel his breath on her face, mixed with the masculine smell of his cologne, making her heart beat through her chest. His lips were close to her ear as he whispered, "How about you model some of your designs for me in private viewing".

Jenny's breath hitched in her throat, cheeks turning a dark shade of pink. "I-I, uh".

Nate chuckled huskily at her nervous state. He was about to speak, when the sudden ringing of his phone stopped him, signaling a text message. He pulled back slightly from Jenny, checking the message.

**Spotted:** _Nathaniel Archibald, making a grand return back to The Upper East Side. Where has the prodigal son been for the past three years? We don't know, but he'd supposedly made his grand return late last night, catching the red eye from where ever he came from. One of my loyal subject, Sexybabe23, sent me a picture of our once King sitting on a park bench outside a children's playground today with a mystery blonde girl. I wonder what N's forgotten girlfriend is going to say about this? Watch out bottle-blonde, many of girls have fallen when it came our beloved queen. She's willing stomp her cheetah print _Manolo Blahnik's_ over anyone to get her King back._

Nate groaned loudly, starting Jenny. He pulled back even further, which confused her, and stood up. Jenny herself had seen the text, having developed a talent of reading upside down, not thinking it was really bad. Hell, she didn't even know what it was. Just something about Nate and a bottle-blonde, that she assumed was her. There was nothing going on between them, so Nate's forgotten girlfriend wouldn't be that mad. But Jenny couldn't help be disappointed at the knowledge of him having a girlfriend. She must have been the one wearing the high heels last night when she'd mistaken them for burglars.

After leaving the park, the three of them went to eat a local restaurant, then made their walk back home. The whole time, Nate seemed to be a little distracted. Jenny figured that it was because of the text he'd gotten earlier at the park. As they walked passed the bustle of the city, with Mathew reciting everything he saw in French, Jenny guessed now would be the right time to ask him her question.

"Uh, Nate, what's Gossip Girl?". Jenny asked hesitantly. They hadn't talked to each other much and the silent treatment he was giving her sung.

"Just some stupid website". He simply answered, grabbing a hold of Mathew's free hand, the other was tucked safely in Jenny's. they looked like a cute little family, and people walking pass them smiled graciously.

"rouler et le panneau d'affichage", Mathew shouted, pointing to the yellow car driving by with a passenger in the back, then at the huge poster advertising the latest in Sean John footwear.

"Uh. What kind of website is it?". Jenny tried again, hoping that this time Nate would take the bait and answer her question. He glanced towards her, and for the first time, Nathaniel Archibald didn't look at her with amusement, cockiness, or a smug look. He simply just looked annoyed.

Before Nate could answer, Mathew announced their arrival to the Archibald house in French. "nous sommes à la maison".

When entering the house, Nate headed straight to his room, locking the door behind him. Jenny made work of feeding Mathew, an all organic meal that Anne insisted on him having that day. Aside from Mathew's work and play schedule, she's also chose to make a food schedule for him as well. All organic to help him think better, with the occasional meats and heath juice, nothing with sugar or food coloring. The whole ordeal made Jenny a little itchy. Growing up as a child, Jenny's never been on a strict diet. It was always her father's famous chili or take-out from her and Dan's favorite restaurant.

After dinner, Mathew was due for a bath for exactly twenty minutes. Anne mentioned something about it being a healthy bath limit for children under the age of five. Then he was to lay in bed, while Jenny recited both the Spanish and French alphabet to him before bed, having a story of his choice afterwards. Jenny never understood why children of the Upper East Side were so mechanical. They grew up rich , spoiled and unhappy, Only to resent their parents, ending with a prescription drug problem, thousands of clothes and shoes, and an entrance to any club in the New York area where they developed an intense love for alcohol. It seemed like a glamorous life with all the money, expensive clothes, fame, and jet setting, but being a babysitter/nanny to rich gave you a first look that the grass isn't greener on the Upper East Side.

"And so the little tractor rode himself all the way to the big city, where everyone would accept him". Jenny read to Mathew as he lay in his bed, eyes glazed over, near the brink of blissful slumber. Jenny sat crossed-legged at the end of his bed, tractor book in hand, reciting the words out loud to the almost sleeping boy. Skipping a couple pages to the end, Jenny read, "And so the tractor found the lost city and lived happily ever after".

Getting up from the bed, Jenny tucked Mathew in softly, bringing the covers up to his chin, and kissed the top of his forehead. "Goodnight, Mattie, I love you". With that, she left the room, turning the light off behind her.

She walked quietly pass Nate's room, then down the stairs being careful not to wake the both of them. Nate hadn't been out of his room since arriving home that afternoon, so Jenny guessed he was probably asleep. But when entering the kitchen, Jenny saw that he wasn't asleep. He was sitting at the island, looking through her sketch book, which she'd placed on the counter after Inez cleaned everything. Jenny liked to work on her designs after Mathew went to bed, sitting at the island with a pot of coffee. Jenny could also see that Nate helped himself to a cup of the coffee Inez had brewing for her in the pot.

Jenny walked hesitantly towards him. "Hey".

Nate looked up at her, not at all embarrassed at the fact that he was invading her privacy. He just looked up at her and stared. "These are really good".

She smiled, fixing herself a cup of coffee and sitting across from him. "Thank you".

He closed Jenny's sketch book, sliding it towards her. "I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to give you the cold shoulder after the text I got".

Jenny blinked a couple times, then swallowed some of her coffee hard. This was unexpected. "Apology accepted".

Nate sighed deeply, running a hand through his tattered hair, ultramarine eyes staring into her face. He seemed as if he really wanted to say something, but held back, afraid of his own words. It reminded Jenny of the first night she'd met him. "It's just that, I'm not ready for people to know I'm back yet".

"I thought the whole concept of coming home was to be happy that you're back". Jenny explained, not understanding why Nate didn't want to see his friends.

Nate leaned closer to her, lowering his voice. "Let's just say, I did a lot of damage to people when I left".

Jenny looked confused, then worried. "Are you in trouble?".

He laughed, rising up from his seat, towards the door, but stopped right behind Jenny, leaning close to her ear. "Haven't my parents told you, Jenny, I am trouble".

Her breath caught in her throat for the second time that day. There was something about Nate Archibald that drove Jenny wild. She loved the way he spoke deep and husky in her ear, sending a grateful shiver down her spine. Turning around in the stool, Jenny faced him, their eyes meeting. Nate moved his hands to the counter, boxing her in. their lips were millimeters apart and all it took was one small movement and they would have broke all the rules. **CONFESSION NUMBER THREE:** There were some things that an Upper East Side babysitter/nanny should never do. (1) sleep with the husband of the family although the affair would be ignored by though wife (2) Never ever get attached to the child if you don't plan on staying for a really long time i.e. the child's entire life and (3) Never fall for the son of the people you're working for, because in the Upper East Side world, babysitter/offspring relationships are very frowned upon.


	4. Confession Four: Income

**A/N:** Hiiii, Alex here. I am so thankful for all the wonderful reviews/feedback you all left me regarding last chapter. I am so happy that you all are loving the story just as mush as I am loving writing it, so thank you all very, very, very, much. So, this chapter took me a really long time to write, mostly because I kept rewriting it, so that it would be perfect. So here is the chapter:

xoxo, Alex

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

"I am done with men!", Agnes Shaw declared, sliding into her seat across from Jenny and Mathew. She removed the long scarf from around her neck, hanging it and her jacket on the back of her seat. "I am seriously done with the male species and their damn way of thinking".

"Agnes", Jenny hissed, covering Mathew's ears with her hands, giving her friend a pointed look. Agnes gave an apologetic smile, knowing how her friend was when it came to Mathew.

The three of them were sitting at a local café, Steamy Dates, in Brooklyn. After attending all of Mathew's lessons for the day, the two of them took the subway into Brooklyn to meet Agnes for lunch, who called saying she had a major crisis. Agnes was always in the mist of a major crisis, causing Jenny not to really freak out like she normally would.

"What I meant to say is that men are bad creatures that think they know everything, when they don't", Agnes explained, picking up a menu off the table, looking through. Jenny laughed softly at her friend. Agnes was always damning the male species to hell, only to end up back in yet another failed relationship. She was currently dating a struggling photographer she'd met on a photo shoot a month ago. They were always fighting, ending with a breakup only for them to come back together.

"What did he do this time? Steal your black fingernail polish again?", Jenny asked amused, remembering the petty fights Agnes and her boyfriends would always have.

Agnes mocked laughter. "No, it was much more serious this time. Like he wants me to pose nude for him serious".

Jenny-who was taking a sip of her iced latté at the time-choked slightly. She looked up at her friends with a shocked expression. Jenny was definitely a prude and all her friends and family knew that. "He wants you to do what?".

"Pose nude", Agnes repeated, the waiter arriving with her coffee. He sat it down in front of her, then did a quick glance up-and-down her body, totally checking her out. He smiled approvingly. "…he said some crap about it being natural and good for the both of our careers".

"How could this be good for your career, unless you're trying to purse one with Playboy", Jenny asked, still shocked by her friends words and boyfriends' stupid idea.

"Seriously, when I do pose nude it's not going to be for men to jerk off to and it sure as hell ain't going to be for some sleazy up-and-coming photographer", Agnes explained, pouring three sugar packets into her cup of coffee. She began to stir the steaming drink with her tip of her finger, not at all effected by the temperature.

Shaking her head softly at her friends words, Jenny took a sip of her latté through the bright green straw. "What did you tell him after he asked you?".

Agnes munched on the banana nut muffin in front of Jenny, savoring the taste, her mouth full as she spoke, "I told his sorry ass to get his shit and get the hell out of my house".

"I'm sorry it didn't work out, babe, you seemed to really like him", she smiled sympathetically, although she never really did like Aaron, the sleaze-ball that wanted her friend to pose nude for him.

"Hey, it's not like you didn't warn me", Agnes pointed out, dumping three more packets of sugar into her coffee, stirring once again with the tip of her finger. "I'm just tired of being in failed relationships".

Jenny smiled weakly, taking another sip of her drink. Sometimes she envied her friends dating history. There were times when Jenny wished she could share bad breakup stories and have her friends wipe her tears rather it always being her buying the pint of ice cream, handing out tissues, and giving sympathy. Sometimes Jenny wanted to feel the hurt of a breakup or the bliss of a new romance. Between being Mathew's babysitter/nanny, the demanding time consumer that was school, and her fear of getting close to someone, Jenny didn't have time for a romance to bloom. Agnes would always tell her that one day when she least expected it, a good man was going to come into her life, sweeping her off her feet. Jenny really loved fairytales, but the chances of that happening to her were slim to none.

"What time did V say that she was coming?", Agnes asked suddenly, halting Jenny from her thoughts.

Looking down at the clock on her phone, Jenny answered, "She should be here in like twenty minutes or less, why?".

"It's just that I really need to talk to the two of you about something". Agnes pulled out her _iphone_-a gift she'd gotten herself after the large amount of money she's made on her last shoot-and started texting. "She says she'll be here in 5...4...3...2...1.…ah, there she is".

Jenny smiled, seeing her other best friend and roommate enter the Steamy Dates, her jet-black curls covering the top half of her face. Vanessa Abrams was Jenny's befriend since freshman year at Constance Billard-the posh private school in the Upper East Side-and now roommate. The two shared everything: secrets, clothes, advice and much more. When meeting Agnes three years back it was like the missing link of their tight bond was found and now all three girls shared a Brooklyn apartment and adventurous careers.

Vanessa was a rising independent film maker. Her work was very eclectic between covering the gay pride parade in time square-which she was glad to be apart of considering she was a lesbian-the dangers of subways in New York City, how the fast food industries are responsible for heartburn, and Jenny's ultimate favorite: the truth behind the fashion world. Vanessa, like Jenny and Agnes loved to dress different, in bright colors, long scarves, and ripped t-shirts. As of now, she was sporting ripped jeans, bright yellow and blue tee, and paint stained combat boots. There was a scarf tied around her neck, along with her camera, which she never left home without, completed with the knockoff channel purse Agnes brought her last Christmas.

"Can I get a black coffee, sugar cookie, and a blueberry muffin", Vanessa ordered to the cashier behind the counter, removing her jacket and scarves. Sliding into the booth next to Agnes she smiled greeting her friends, "Hey, girlies, what's this all about".

Before Agnes could answer, Jenny said, "Aaron wanted Agnes to pose nude for him".

Vanessa blinked a total of twelve times before speaking, "Wow".

Agnes laughed, punching Vanessa playfully in the arm. "Nice reaction". She brought the white polythene cup to her lips, gulping down the rest of her very sugary coffee before ordering another.

Vanessa smiled thankfully at the waiter that brought her order, sprinkling more sugar onto her cookie, then taking a big bite. "What did you end up telling him?".

"I told him to suck it", Agnes smiled against the brim of her cup, where her lip-gloss branded it. "Now is not the time to pose nude, especially not for your struggling photographer boyfriend".

"Well, I'm really proud of you for not doing it, although I did think you'd do it", Vanessa said honestly. It was no secret that Agnes wasn't that big on morals, always partying and hooking up with random males.

"I'm proud of you, too, Aggie", Jenny smiled, before finishing the last of her iced latte, then digging into her banana nut muffin that was almost gone, due to Agnes picking at it the entire time. Beside her, Mathew was asleep, his head resting on her jacket in the seat, sock-clad feet in her lap. The soccer practice he attended earlier always left the little boy worn out, ready for a long nap. Jenny reached down, stroking the little boys hair. "...and I'm even more proud that you broke up with him".

Agnes shrugged, now picking at the blueberry muffin in front of Vanessa. "He wasn't all that good in that sack anyway. A total dud".

"Wow, it's a good thing I'm not a guy, otherwise that would totally hurt", Vanessa chuckled deep, sipping from the coffee mug in front of her. She beckoned for the waiter to come over, then ordered three crab salads, iced tea, and a basket of breadsticks. The three of them sat there for a while, finishing off their snacks, neither talking until Vanessa stated, "I found a new project".

The other two girls brighten up, loving to hear all about their friends' latest film project. "What is it about?", Jenny asked curiously.

Vanessa sighed, wiping her sugary hands down the front of her shirt. "It's not that kind of project, I have to film some chicks wedding. The only plus is that the gig pays good and the bride is hot".

"I need a gig, something that pays good, too", Jenny complained, earning a disbelieving look from her friends.

Agnes laughed, kicking Jenny softly under the table. "What are you talking about? You work for Howie "The Captain" Archibald, that guy is rolling in dead presidents".

"Yeah, I should be getting paid the big bucks, right?". **CONFESSION NUMBER FOUR: **Outsiders of the Upper East Side world look in, only to see money, sex, and power. They also think that working for these people entitled you to that, too. Well, those people are wrong! Upper East Side workers are set up in a pyramid. At the top you have the driver, now most people wouldn't expect for the driver to be so high up, but they get paid extra to keep the affairs that goes on in the backseat quiet. Next, we have the cooks, their responsible for the meals, which means they get paid extra in the fear they'll poison the rich and fabulous. After them, we have the maid, who basically run the house. Skipping a few more jobs like the doorman, the floor polisher, the extra maid, at the bottom of the pyramid in tiny letter you'll see that babysitter/nanny. Which means for a struggling college girl like Jenny, the Archibald's paycheck doesn't really pay all of her long line of bills and debts. If only the Archibald's paid her more, Jenny would be able to-

"Hey, sexy, thinking about me", a too familiar deep, husky voice whispered into Jenny's ears. Nate was bending down next to her, his hot breath coating the side of her neck, sending a delicious shiver down her spine. He noticed the shiver he'd caused and smirked. "I guessed right, uh?".

Jenny sucked her teeth, leaning away from him, getting a good look at his face. "Yeah, I was wondering if you'd get here on time like you promised".

"Anxious to see me", He stated, a cocky smirk on his face, that Jenny couldn't help but melt from, but fought the urge to not let him see that. Nate glanced over the table at Agnes and Vanessa-both having amused/curious looks on their faces-smiling, sending them both a wink. "I was anxious to see you, too".

It had been three days since their encounter in the kitchen, and Jenny did all she could to avoid alone time with Nate. Always rushing off to her room right after tucking Mathew in, making sure Nate's door was closed when she ventured out to work on her sketches. There was something about Nate that both thrilled and scared Jenny. He didn't seem physically dangerous, but Jenny was afraid of his body: his godly abs, broad shoulders, and lovely back. Pushing all thought of 'Sexy Nate' out of her head, Jenny focused on the reason he was there. She bend down, picking up Mathew's bag from the floor. When she rose up to hand the bag to Nate he was grinning like the chestier cat. "What?",

Nate leaned in close to her, his mouth millimeter from hers. "Your rack is huge in that shirt, and I just got a very good look at you breast".

Jenny's mouth flew open in shock, her hands instantly moving to cover her chest. "You are so crude".

"That's what they all say". Nate moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, his voice husky, milking over sex. Jenny shifted in her seat. "...right before they cum".

"I think I just came", Agnes interjected, undressing Nate with her eyes. He smirked at her, before standing up, throwing Mathew's bag over his shoulder. He reached over Jenny-frozen in her place-and picked his baby brother up, then kissing Jenny softly on her neck.

"I'll see you back at the house". And with that Nate was gone, leaving Jenny on fire.

The friends were quiet, no one saying anything. There salads were all laid out in front of them, ice in their tea melting, and breadsticks getting cold. "Damn, Jenny, who was that?".

She looked at Vanessa, her face flushed from both embarrassment and lust. Composing herself quickly, Jenny responded, "Just the Archibald's oldest son", she said coolly, hoping the subject would change. Jenny started picking at her salad with the end of her fork.

"He is so hot!", Agnes gushed, fanning herself with a napkin. She looked over and Jenny, then accused, "You guys are totally screwing!".

"A little louder, Agnes, I don't think the people outside heard you", Jenny snapped, referring to the glances that were sent her way. She dropped her fork into her salad, her appetite long gone. "...and no we are not sleeping together. Is everything sex with you two".

Vanessa and Agnes looked at each other then answered in unison, "Yeah, pretty much".

Vanessa laughed, patting Jenny on the hand over the table. "But you have to admit, you and him had some pretty intense chemistry just then".

Jenny scoffed, a look of disgust acting on her face. "What chemistry? I don't even like him".

"Well, he sure does like you", Vanessa chuckled, before taking a big bite of crab salad.

Jenny sipped at her tea, trying to let the situation pass, but couldn't without defending herself. "Look, Nate is a womanizing...male, ok, he was with a girl the first night I met him. He is clearly not boyfriend let alone husband material".

"God, Jenny, you are such a prude pretentious bitch", Agnes snapped, throwing her hands up in frustration. Jenny's mouth flew open, shocked and hurt by her friends words.

"Agnes", Vanessa warned.

"Jenny, I love you, I really do but sometimes you just really piss me off". Agnes sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, composing herself and thoughts. "...what I meant to say is that you have got to get out of that bubble you live in".

"And what's that bubble called, Agnes, huh? Because I call it the real world", Jenny argued.

"Really? You live in the real world? That's funny because to me you don't, more like a self absorbed bubble", Agnes shot.

Jenny remained silent, focusing hard on the lettuce as she stabbed it with her fork. Never had one of her friends spoke this way to her, sure they told her about her uptight ways, but not like this. Jenny was usually the one making the outburst on how her friends were acting. And now she was on the receiving end, not liking it one bit. Jenny knew that she was a prude, admitting it everyday. She knew about her pretentious ways, putting herself on a high pedestal from the others. She knew how bad she could be, a negative Nelly, so big on morals, goals, and self-respect. Jenny knew all of this, secretly saying it to herself, never hearing the words out loud, coming from someone else's mouth.

"Jenny, I'm sorry", Agnes apologized. She really hadn't meant to hurt Jenny's feeling, knowing how sensitive her friend really was, but something had to be said. "You just really need to lower yourself off that pedestal. Believe it or not, you're not that good of a person. You're a judgmental, bitter, bitch".

Not wanting to hear her friends words anymore, Jenny packed up her stuff, throwing a twenty dollar bill on the table, then bolting out the door. She paid no attention to Vanessa's voice calling her out the door, as she rushed down the street, towards the subway. Her whole life, Jenny was the one bringing people to reality, priding herself on being the truth teller. But tonight was different for her, far away from her comfort zone. Tonight she was the one being analyzed, and it was all because that stupid Nate Archibald. If he hadn't shown up, putting on a show for her friends then she wouldn't have been storming out of the restaurant, leaving her friendship with Agnes to hang in the balance. There was a small part of Jenny that didn't even care whether she and Agnes remained friends, but there was a big part of her that cringed at the thought of not having Agnes or Vanessa in her life. They were her salvation, the people that let her be who she really was: a pretentious, self absorbed, prude, bitch.

But hearing the words from Agnes' mouth, made Jenny's stomach twist in knots, her throat clog, hands clammy, and face flush. It made her feel like she was the messed up one out of the group versus it being Vanessa of Agnes. The subway ride into Manhattan seemed to drag, forcing Jenny to look over the conversation she and Agnes shared. In some ways Agnes was right, but she was saying nothing new to Jenny. She knew all those things about her, just never admitting it aloud. It didn't dawn on Jenny that she was crying until she entered the Archibald's living room, finding Nate sitting on the couch, with Mathew next to him, fast asleep. There was something about the look on Nate's face when he saw her that made Jenny's heart stop a little. He reached for her, and hesitantly Jenny took his hand, letting him wrap his arms around her body.

Jenny hated losing control over a situation, having someone have the upper hand. She need to drive the situation, turning it whichever way she wanted it to go. She'd always been that way, since birth her father would say, and everyone around Jenny knew that, which was why they graciously let her take control. She hated the fact that with Nate her control went out the window. And now as she cried on his shoulder, staining his shirt, Jenny let him take the wheel, driving her to some place she didn't know anything about.


	5. Confession Five: Hours

**A/N:** I actually didn't plan on updating this story. I was actually just going to wait until I was done with Somebody Save Jennifer, which will be soon, but I decided to update since I was halfway done with the chapter. I hope you all really like it.

This chapter is dedicated to Evie {**Irish-Randomer**} who is actually the reason why I updated so fast and pushed myself to finish the chapter. So, Evie, this one is for you :)

xoxo, Alex

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

"…thank you so much, Mr. Frost, I won't let you down." Jenny was saying into her phone that morning in the Archibald's dining room. Mathew was seated at the table behind her, eating a high protein breakfast, something he was suppose to eat every morning at the same time no matter the day.

She was currently on the phone with one of her "designers" from school, he was technically her professor but insisted the class call him a designer because he was in fact one. Mr. Frost was planning a trip to Paris, leaving open ten spots for students that wanted to join him. It was Jenny's dream to visit Paris one day, the fashion capital of the world, and all she had to do to get there was design a killer Summer outfit that Mr. Frost and the rest of his judging panel liked.

Walking away from the dinning room, her eyes still on Mathew, Jenny walked into the kitchen, fixing herself a cup of coffee, continuing to listen to Mr. Frost. He was going on and on about the wonders of Paris and how he'd walked those streets before as a young, hungry designer looking for his big break to take the world by storm. Of course this never happened, because while in Paris he met man that ripped him off, stealing all the designs he carried with him. Apparently Mr. Frost was so devastated, he stopped sketching and his career never took off. Jenny and the rest of her classmates had heard the story a thousand times. Not wanting to hear it again, she opted to half listen to him.

Sipping on her coffee, Jenny leaned against the kitchen island, staring out the open window in front of her. As Mr. Frost went on about the wonderful adventure she would have if selected to be apart of the group, Jenny let her mind wander to last night. She hadn't meant to cry after what Agnes said, but she did, letting Nate hold her as she did so. It was a rare thing for Jenny, letting others see emotions that she didn't want them to see, but last night struck a cord in her, the tears spilling out without a chance to stop them.

"…Jenny, darling, you're going to love it. Call you later, chow!" Mr. Frost said, voice sounding rushed, before hanging up, the line going dead. She closed her phone, setting it on the island behind her. Looking up, she saw Nate.

"Morning," he greeted when entering the kitchen, causing Jenny to jump slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Good morning." Jenny's voice was stiff, awkward sounding. She sipped at the coffee in her cup, avoiding all eye contact with Nate.

He was looking through the refrigerator now, his back turned to her. He didn't seem as awkward about last night as her, which threw Jenny off a bit. "Are you alright?"

Jenny turned towards him, their eyes meeting. "Uh, Uh, I-yeah."

Nate chuckled, placing the leftover breakfast Inez set-aside for him on the island, removing the plastic wrap. "…and last night."

"-didn't happen," Jenny jumped in quickly, stopping the conversation from going anywhere but in the direction she wanted it to go. Placing her mug down, she explained, "Last night was a mishap. I got into an argument with one of my friends, ending in the result in which you'd seen."

He just stared at her, an amused smile on his face. He'd never met a girl like her before, one that was so formal even when addressing her own feelings. It seemed to him like she was apologizing for crying last night and him being there. She was still talking, but Nate barely listened. Instead he just looked at her, taking in the layered outfit. She was wearing two shirts, jeans, and colorful jewelry. Looking at her without ever speaking, you would think she was wild and crazy, a risk taker, but she wasn't. She was conservative, cutoff, and sometimes emotionless, except when it came to Mathew. It was then that she turned into a different person.

"…so as you can tell by what I just said, I don't expect you to feel obligated to comfort me, I should say." Jenny finished the moment he tuned back in. Her voiced sounded formal, robotic, like she'd practiced this speech in the mirror a dozen times.

"Look, Jenny," Nate began, leaning forwards, resting his body on the island. "…you don't have to apologize for being upset or me comforting you. It's a very normal thing."

"I'm not apologizing. I'm just saying let's pretend it never happened." Jenny downed the last of her coffee, before making a break for the door. "I have to go help Mattie." With that, she was gone.

Later that day, Jenny was sitting on the floor in the living room of the Archibald's house with Mathew practicing his French using flashcard. So far, the little boy was pronouncing everyone right.

"Alright, Mattie, what about this one?" She was holing up a colored flashcard, the picture of a house displayed on the front.

Mathew glanced at the card, then continued to play with his toys. "maison."

Jenny smiled, placing the card down amongst the rest of the stack beside her. They next card was a picture of tomatoes, corn, and others. "…and this one?"

"legumes," Mathew stated, getting yet another one right without a singe hesitation. Jenny was impressed by the little boy. When she was his age, she could barely pronounce her brother's first name.

"Mattie, what are you so smart?", Jenny asked, not really looking for an answer.

She continued to test Mathew on his French and every time, he would say the word correctly. Jenny wondered to herself why the Archibald's insisted on still having Mathew learn French when he knew it better than his own teacher. He was a very smart child for his age, but of course his parents didn't notice, just pushed him into more foreign language classes, adding more on his plate. There were times when Jenny wished Mathew was a normal child she was babysitting who didn't know more about politics than her own father, one that's attention spam was lest the four seconds. But every time, she looked at Mathew, saw his innocent face, she realized that he never wanted French lessons or any of the other things his parents thrust him into.

"Miss. Jenny, you have a visitor," Corrine, the other maid in the Archibald household announced, entering the living room.

Jenny looked up from where she was watching Mathew to see Vanessa standing in front of Corrine. She smiled, waving, "Hey."

She waved back hesitantly. "Hi."

Corrine left them, Vanessa walking towards Jenny, sitting down next to her. "I came to apologize." Vanessa monitored Jenny's reaction, making sure it was alright for her to continue. "What Agnes said was rude."

"What Agnes said was also true," Jenny piped in, tucking a strand of hair behind one ear. She fondled the cards in her hand for support.

"Maybe, but she could have said it differently from the way she did last night," Vanessa informed, remembering back to the scene which occurred yesterday.

Jenny knew Vanessa since their freshman year of high school, the two of them sharing everything. Vanessa knew about her prudish ways, also knowing the truth behind it. She'd been there for Jenny as long as she could remember, always knowing what to say or do. She was the one person besides her family. Jenny could count on to tell her the truth, to be there when she really needed her.

"Maybe," Jenny whispered to herself. She'd known Agnes for three years, accepted her outburst and straight to the point attitude. Both Vanessa and Jenny knew that there was no way for Agnes to handle a situation differently. It was always a one-way street with her. "...but you know Agnes."

Vanessa laughed. "That is true." She reached forward, ruffling Mathew's light brown hair. "What are you and the rugrat up to tonight?"

Jenny sighed, flashing the deck of French flashcards. "Learning French."

"That's sound fun," Vanessa's voice was outlined with sarcasm. She clapped her hands together once thinking of a good idea. "How about you come out with me tonight?"

Jenny laughed, rising to her feet with Vanessa behind her, walking into the kitchen. "You know I can't."

Vanessa groaned, hopping onto the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Do you not have nights off?"

She exchanged a look with Inez, who was washing the dishes. Jenny opened the refrigerator, retrieving two bottles of water, handing one to Vanessa. "No, I really don't have nights off."

Inez rinsed the cup from dinner, saying to Vanessa in her Spanish accent. "We work twenty-four hours."

**CONFESSION NUMBER FIVE: **In the Upper East Side word, there is no such thing as a day-off for the 'help'. you work twenty-four hours a day, tending to your rich, fabulous, and sometimes drunk employers. When you're a Upper East Side nanny/babysitter, you sometimes get the benefit of the doubt and you will receive one night off, during that time the mother is attempting to become more aware of her child's existence, but that is short-lived because the mother soon realizes just why she hired the nanny/babysitter: she doesn't like taking care of children or paying attention to anyone that she can't benefit from.

Jenny nodded, agreeing with Inez. "…and there you have it. I really wish I could go out with you but I can't."

"Sure you can't," Vanessa laughed, taking a swig from her bottled water.

"You heard Inez, we work twenty-four hours," Jenny quoted, a smile on her face. Even if she didn't work so much, there was no way she was going to a party.

"No, sweetie, we work twenty-four ours, meaning the older people. You my dear, are young and should have a life," Inez explained herself, causing Jenny's jaw to drop and Vanessa to smiled triumphantly.

"Inez, I thought you were on my side." Jenny sounded hurt, placing a hand over her heart.

Inez smiled, placing another dish in the washer after rinsing it. "Trust me, sweetie, I am on your side and looking after Mathew for the night while you do it is my way of looking out for you."

Vanessa beamed, hopping down from the island. "I guess that means you can go out with me tonight."

* * *

The club was packed, bodies everywhere, grinding against one another on the dace floor. The bar was packed, people ordering drinks before gathering around the stage, waiting for the opening act to start playing their set. The club was fare in size, unlike most of the clubs Vanessa and Agnes drug Jenny to, where the bathrooms would be disgusting, the beer flat, and the stale smell of urine that always seemed to lace the air. But this club was different. The bars seemed clean, along with the people, and the only vile sent in the air was the sweat coming from the dance floor.

"Find us a table," Vanessa whispered into Jenny's ear, pushing her towards the row of tables lined against the wall.

She nodded, maneuvering her way through the crowd of people. She earned a few dirty looks from a few girls and whistles from few of their boyfriends. Jenny found a table in the back, away from the stage but close enough to see the band play when they came performed. She sat down, waiting for her friend to appear with their drinks. She'd told Vanessa she wanted something with no alcohol. The last thing she wanted was to get flat out drunk, not that she'd ever had before.

Vanessa arrived with their drinks ten minutes later. "That line was too fucking long." She sounded out of breath as she placed the drinks on the table.

"I'll bet," Jenny commented, sniffing her drink before taking a sip cautiously.

"The bartender was hot though," she smiled, taking off her coat, tilting her head in the direction of the bar.

Jenny looked, noticing a cute redheaded female behind the counter. She was very cute, which was Vanessa's type. "What's her name?"

"Cindy," Vanessa laughed, throwing on a napkin on the table. There was a number written in black magic marker, under it the name, Cindy, was displayed.

Jenny giggled, taking a sip from her drink. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Agnes sitting with some people, her head tilted back as she laughed loudly. Jenny rolled her eyes, regretting her decision to come out with Vanessa. She should have known Agnes would be here, enjoying herself as if nothing happened between the two of them yesterday.

Vanessa turned, looking the direction as her friend. "Don't worry about her."

Jenny looked from Vanessa to Agnes. "You're right. What's done is done."

Vanessa nodded, raising her cup in the air. "A toast…to not giving a crap."

Jenny raised her cup, hitting the rim of it with Vanessa's, a smile on her face as she repeated her friends words. As they laughed, drinking from their cups, Agnes walked up to the table, drink in hand.

"Hi, ladies," she slurred, a clear indication that she was intoxicated. Placing her cup on the table, Agnes stumbled back before catching herself. "Ness, I can't believe you convinced Little Miss Perfect to come out tonight."

Jenny rolled her eyes, a look of purse disgust on her face. "Agnes, talk to me when you're sober."

Before Agnes could fire back with a drunken reply, the lights inside the club went down, a tall male walking towards the microphone. His hair was dark, face chiseled and manly. He was wearing dark washed jeans and a Rolling Stones concert tee.

Vanessa pulled Agnes in the booth so she didn't get trampled by the people running towards the stage.

The man hit the microphone with his finger, greeting, "How is everybody doing tonight?"

The crowd cheered in response, waving their hands in the air. Jenny had no idea what band was playing tonight, not having asked Vanessa before arriving.

"Now, this opening act is somewhat new to the club. They've been overseas rocking out, but their native land is here in New York," the man continued to speak to the crowd. "So, let's give it up for True Squad D."

The crowd of people cheered, their voices piercing the air. The opening act took the stage, the lead singer pumping fist with the guy that introduced them. The lead singer said something into the microphone, his voice sounding very familiar to Jenny's ears. He threw the guitar strap around his body, the band beginning to play. The music started off slow, the lead signer strumming away on his guitar.

"…there is a girl…I know she's not the one for me, but I can't let go," he sung, stepping into the spotlight above the microphone. He was tall, his sandy brown hair covering the top half of his face, but not enough to hide his piercing indigo colored eyes.

"Oh my god!" Agnes shrieked, jumping up and down in her seat. She started pointing frantically at the stage, specify the lead singer. "…it's the hot guy that was hitting on Jenny yesterday!"

Jenny looked up, noticing for the first time that it really was Nate. Her mouth dropped, hands flying to cover it.

"That is him," Vanessa confirmed, smiling towards the stage. "He's really good."

Jenny watched as Nate strummed the guitar with his fingers, bobbing his head along with the drummer and base player, singing the lyrics to the song he must have written. She had to admit, he looked really good up on stage, the way he worked the crowd, especially the girls by pointing and getting them to sing along with him. And his voice wasn't bad either. He sounded like a cross between Howie Day and Adam Levine, the lead singer for _Maroon 5_. His voice was soulful, captivation the attention of everyone in the room. This was a side of Nate Jenny hadn't even known existed until tonight, and if it wasn't for Vanessa, she probably never would have gotten the chance to whiteness his amazing talent.

When True Squad D finished their set, the crowd erupted with cheers, vibrating the building. Jenny clapped loudly, cheering along with the other fans. Nate said a silent 'thank you' in the microphone before leaving the stage with his band, only to be bombarded with girls wanting to get an autograph. Jenny tried to ignore the ping of jealously that consumed her body as she watched sluttish girls smile and bat their eyelashes at Nate.

"I'll be right back," Jenny informed her friends, sliding from her seat. When she located Nate, he was standing by the bar with the rest of his band mates. She walked up behind him, tapping his shoulder lightly.

Nate turned around, laughing at whatever his friends were saying. When he saw that it was Jenny he stopped laughing. "Jenny?"

"Hi," she smiled, sending him a small wave. Jenny couldn't help but laughed at the shocked expression on his face.

Nate set his drink down on the counter. "Jenny, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, Inez is watching Mattie so I could come with my friends tonight," she examined, pointing in the direction of Agnes and Vanessa, who where staring intently at them. When noticing the spotlight was on them, the girls waved, giving Jenny a thumbs up. "…but I had no idea you were going to be here."

Nate laughed, running a hand through his hair, smiling. "I'll bet."

They words escaped her mouth before she could even stopped them, "Would you and your friends like to sit with us?"

He smirked cockily and Jenny wanted to bad to take back the offer. Nate turned to his band mates, telling them the plan, they declined, explaining to him of the girls they met after the show. "Sure."

Jenny lead the way back towards the table. Agnes was sobering up the best she could, while Vanessa just sat back drinking her beer from the cup. Jenny slid into the booth, Nate behind her.

"Uh, you guys, remember Nate, right?" Jenny said to her friends. They both nodded. "Nate, these are my friends Agnes and Vanessa."

"Hi," Agnes greeted, trying to sound sexy but failed due to the grand amount of alcohol she consumed.

"Sup," Vanessa stated, downing the rest of her beer. "You were pretty good up there."

"Thanks." Nate nodded. There was an awkward silence upon them. Jenny was about to say something to Nate, when Agnes made a groaning noise.

"I think I'm goanna puke," she declared, pushing Vanessa out of the booth until she almost hit the ground.

Vanessa cursed, watching as Agnes rushed towards the bathroom. She started to sit back down, then noticed the look on both Nate and Jenny's faces. "I'm going to go hold her hair."

The two of them sat there for a while, not saying anything. Jenny didn't know about him, but the awkward silence between the two of them was starting to make her nervous. Maybe it was the conversation they had that morning or just her being naturally awkward around the opposite sex, but Jenny was starting to think something was wrong with Nate. He didn't seem like his usually pervy self. She watched as Nate stared towards the stage, watching the headlining band setup their equipment. It seemed as if he was unaware of her presents, not really caring if she were there or not.

"So…" Jenny started off, catching his attention. He was looking at her now, waiting for the rest of the sentence. "I didn't know you were in a band."

"Well, I am." Nate nodded, leaning back into the cushion of the booth behind him. "We were overseas for a while, but came back to try and make it in the states."

"That's where you've been all these years? Playing in a band?" Jenny asked, fitting in the missing pieces to the puzzle that was Nate Archibald.

"Yeah," Nate confirmed, taking a big gulp of the beer he'd been drinking earlier. "My parents don't really approve. Not that I give a shit."

"Honestly, I never pegged you for a musician," Jenny laughed, as she repeated close to the same words he did to her when telling him of her fashion designing.

"You thought I was some AWOL rich kid, coming back for his parents money," Nate guessed, knowing he was right when Jenny's cheeks started to heat up with the color of red.

"Hey, everybody, we're Bad News Boys, and we're going to rock the house tonight!" the dark haired boy said into the microphone as the band began to play, singing their songs.

Nate stood up, placing his beer down on the table. Jenny watched him, not knowing what to do. "You wanna take a walk with me?"

Deciding to take a chance, do something she'd never done before, Jenny nodded. "Yeah." She grabbed a hold of his outstretched hand.

The night was busy around them as they walked down the side walk. Ever since she was younger, Jenny loved the city she lived in, the hustle and bustle. Everyone rushing down the sidewalks towards their destination, cursing loudly when they were unable to retrieve a cab.

"I guess, you and your friend worked thing out," Nate stated as they passed a busy late night coffee shops.

"It was mostly the alcohol," Jenny laughed, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "We'll be alright. Agnes and I fight all the time."

"She your best friend?" he asked, as they crossed the busy street, going in the direction of the park.

"Yeah, she and Vanessa. I've known them since forever." Jenny smiled. "What about you?"

"We had a falling out," Nate coughed. He noticed the look Jenny was giving him. "It's nothing."

They continued to walk,the bustle of the city roaring behind them. Night at the beginning of summer in New York were always great, something Jenny really enjoyed.

"It's really nice out," Jenny smiled up to the summer night, the soft breeze hitting her face. "So, where did you and you band play when you were overseas?"

"We really did most of out work in Vancouver, then we went to Europe," Nate explained as they entered the park, the faint glow of the street light over them.

"Europe sound nice," Jenny said softly into the night. "One of my professors is having this thing where you compete for a chance to visit Paris with him and other students."

"You going?" Nate asked as they walked across the bridge in the park, the ducks quacking below.

"I have to come up with a design, make the design, and be judged by the panel," Jenny sighed, not wanting to go through the long process, but it was the price she was willing to pay to be able to visit Paris, the one place she really wanted to go.

"That's a lot," Nate said to her. "If you don't make it, I'll take you to Paris myself."

"Promise?" Jenny asked skeptically, sticking out her pinky.

"Promise," Nate grabbed her pinky with his, shaking it.

Letting go, she said, "You know, this is the first conversation I've had with you where you didn't mention my breast or how hot you thought I looked."

"I was saving it for later." Nate smirked, leaning in closer to her. "But since you brought it up. That skirt makes you ass look so damn good."

Jenny blushed, pushing him away from her. "Let's catch a cab and get out of here."


	6. Confession Six: Life

**A/N: **I know I haven't updated this story in a very long time, but things have been really, really crazy for me over the past couple of months.

Thanks so much to Jenna (**_chngingx3lanes** at LiveJournal)for being an awesome beta!

xoxo, Alex

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The music blared from the speakers on the other side of the room, vibrating the walls, as Jenny danced to the music coming from it, while sketching out her new design. She'd been trying to come up with something first-rate for weeks, but failed to press the pen to the paper and draw it out. But this morning, as she was getting Matthew ready for his tuba lessons, an idea sparked and she had to do all she could to get the masterpiece on paper. Jenny bobbed her head to the music, as she added small details to her drawing before she started picking out fabric swatches for the design to fully come to life. With Mathew off to his lessons, Nate out with his band, and the maids having the day off, Jenny was enjoying the alone time she was having to herself in the Archibald's enormous house.

"Some boys take a beautiful girl, and hide her away from the rest of the world." The voice of Cindy Lauper blasted from the boom box on Jenny's bedside table.

Jenny was so caught up in the music, her work, and dancing, that she failed to hear the arrival of someone else. Jenny swayed her hips to the beat, moving and turning into a circle. She came to a stop, when she noticed the person standing at the door. Nate was leaning against the doorjamb, a smirk planted firmly on his face. His arms were folded across the front of his chest, one leg rested against the frame of the door. Jenny could feel the heat rising up her cheeks, creating an intense blush.

He pushed off the doorjamb. "By all means, please don't let me stop you."

Jenny rolled her eyes, before turning her back to him. She tried to play if off, as if his intense gaze didn't affect her, when it really sent her into overdrive. The other night, Jenny got a sight of Nate she'd never seen before, and a huge part of her liked the part that she'd seen. Seeing him on stage with his band, doing something that he was passionate about gave Jenny a very different perspective of who he really was.

"What do you want, Nate?" Jenny questioned, picking up another fabric swatch from the bed, and looking through it.

He smiled, as he came to stand directly behind her. Nate leaned forward, and then whispered in her ear, "Say my name again."

"Nate," Jenny elbowed him in the chest, but not hard enough to make him stop from moving closer.

He only groaned, grabbing a hold of her waist. Jenny could feel the temperature of her skin rising by the second, and it refused to stop. "God, I just love the way you say my name all breathy, and shit."

Jenny whipped around, facing him. She pushed at his chest, causing him to stumble a bit. "You are such a pervert, and don't curse."

Nate simply smirked. Then, he walked over to lie back on Jenny's bed, and picking up one of the fabric swatches, throwing it up and down in the air, and then catching in his hand. "So, what are you doing today?"

Jenny rolled her eyes at him, and then snatched the fabric swatch from his hand. "The usual: pick Mattie up from tuba, then drop him off at Kurt's for a sleepover." She was excited about having the night off. Jenny planned on paying her family a visit, and then spending the rest of the night with Agnes and Vanessa at their apartment, which she never slept at. **CONFESSION NUMBER SIX:** When it comes to being a babysitter/nanny to a child of the Upper East Side, you basically have to say goodbye to the life you had before taking the job. There are no friends for you to spend time with, and it was a rare occasion that you spent holidays with your family. Which is why, babysitters/nanny's do their best to get the child scheduled for a sleepover that lasted a few days or weeks.

"I guess that means you're hanging with the girls tonight?" Nate asked coolly. Jenny nodded in confirmation, before returning back to her work. Nate lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know why he was still laying there, and occasionally sneaking glances in Jenny's direction when she wasn't looking. A large fraction of him just wanted to be in close proximity to her, without the banter, and so far he liked just standing back and examining her while she work. Nate was so caught up in watching Jenny that he barely realized his phone was vibrating.

Pulling the phone from his pocket, Nate answered, "What up?"

"Bad news, dude," the male on the other end of the phone replied, his voice full of frustration. "-the club gave us the boot."

"What?" Nate all but shouted into the phone. He sat up quickly, listening to his friend and band mate as he explained what happened to the club they were supposed to play their concert. "What the fuck, man, that's bullshit, and they can't do that."

The guy on the phone sighed. "Apparently they can, and now we don't have anywhere to play, which means we're fucked."

Nate ran a hand though his hair. He was quiet for a while, trying to figure something out. "Alright, here is what we'll do: I'll call some people and see if we can play at this club in Harlem."

"Harlem?" the male on the phone exclaimed, "there is no fucking way I'm playing a gig in Harlem."

"You gotta a better idea then, dickhead?" Nate solicited loudly into the phone.

"Uh, I can help." Jenny spoke up in the background. She couldn't help but over hear Nate's conversation, and the sudden urge to help him sparked within her like a match. Nate turned in her direction, one eyebrow raised. Jenny shrugged. "I know someone that owns a club in Brooklyn."

Nate grinned, causing Jenny to blush slightly. Without taking his eyes off, Jenny, Nate said into the phone, "I found a place in Brooklyn." Jenny gave him the address, and Nate passed it on to his friend, and the rest of the band mates. Before Jenny knew it, she was walking out the door with Nate, catching a cab to Brooklyn.

**

* * *

**

"Jenny!" A tiny brunette exclaimed, as she came barreling towards the blond. Jenny stayed put, as the little girl launched herself into her awaiting arms. Jenny raised the little girl on her hip, smiling brightly at her.

"Hey, there, Tallulah-May," Jenny sing-songed, while ticking the little girl's tummy. Tallulah giggled happily, squirming around on Jenny's arms. After she was done, Jenny set the little girl on her feet, and then bent down in front of her so that they were at eye level. Tallulah's hair was a dark brown that almost looked black which contrasted with her bright green eyes. She was wearing a yellow thin strap summer dress, and white sandals.

Tallulah reached out, playing with the ends of Jenny's hair. "Did you bring me any presents?" Jenny shook her head sadly, causing the green eyed toddler to frown.

Jenny tweaked her nose, causing the little girl to perk up. Nate just stood by amazed. Jenny was really great with children. "No frowning because next time, I will definitely bring you a present."

"Kay," Tallulah smiled, as she twisted her body happily the way all three year olds did when they were excited about something.

"Where is your grandpa?" Jenny asked.

Tallulah pointed in the direction behind her, and then said, "he's in the room with the big boxes." This meant storage room. Tallulah ran towards the back of the club, with Jenny and Nate close behind her.

The three of them arrived towards the back of the club, where men were stacking boxes of what sounded like beer bottles. In the middle of them, stood a much older male, with a fuzzy brown beard and long hair to match. He was holding a clipboard, with a pen in his other hand, reading the different labels on the box.

"Grandpa, look, look," Tallulah jumped up and down, pointing in Jenny's direction. The man smiled widely when he saw Jenny.

"Well, well, well. Do I know you, miss?" he asked Jenny, his voice joking. Jenny pushed at his chest, and then he embraced her into a tight hug. "Ah, I missed you, kiddo."

Jenny smiled at him, once they pulled away. "I missed you, too, dad."

"I was starting to think those employers of yours was going to keep you away forever." Rufus Humphrey joked, while ruffling his only daughter's hair.

"Ha ha." Jenny fake laughed. She pointed behind her to Nate. "Speaking of my job, this is Nate Archibald."

Rufus glanced between Nate and Jenny, and then raised an eyebrow. He extended his hand to Nate. "Nice to meet you, Nate."

Nate shook Rufus' hand firmly, saying, "Nice to meet you, too."

The four of them walked into the front part of the club, Tallulah ahead of the adults dancing wildly. Rufus placed the clipboard he was holding on the counter in front of the bar, and then sat on one of the stools. He motioned for Nate to do the same, as Jenny walked behind the bar.

"Dad, Nate here, is in a band, and he needs your help," Jenny explained, as she placed four small shot glasses on the counter. She grabbed a bottle of Vodka from under the counter, holding it tightly in her hand. "He needs a place to play his concert because the last place he had totally bailed on him."

Rufus glanced at his daughter, then at Nate. He rubbed his hairy chin, as he thought. "What's the name of your band, son?"

"The name of my band is True Squad D." Nate answered. Rufus raised an eyebrow, and Nate decided to explain. "It was the name of the first club we ever played in before they tore it down."

Rufus nodded in understanding. Beside them, Jenny was pouring the Vodka into the four glasses as fast as she could, without spilling onto the counter. "And when is your concert, Nate?"

He glanced in Jenny's direction, then back to her father. "It's tonight, and I know it is last minute, but I can pay you extra."

The older male laughed, which made Nate a little nervous. Rufus clamped a hand on his shoulder. "No extra needed. You're a friend of Jenny's, which means you get the discount. Call your band, and get them down here."

The next few hours, went by hectically. Nate contacted the members of his band, and told them the good news. They'd been in and out of the club all day, unloading all of their equipment on stage, and doing random sound checks. Rufus was on the phone with people he knew, calling in last minute favors in order to get a crowd down at the club for True Squad D's big night. Nate thanked him tons of times, but the older male simply waved him off, saying he was happy to help. Jenny stayed behind the bar, pouring random drinks that included soda and juice, while Tallulah stood beside her on a stool, watching in amazement. After a while, Jenny took the little girl to the playground, and then the two of them went to pick up Matthew from his tuba lessons, and finally off to his friend's house for a sleepover.

When Jenny arrived back at the club with Tallulah, there was already a crowd outside. Jenny took Tallulah to the back of the club, and into Rufus' office, and laid her down for bed, before leaving to take her place behind the bar.

"Door is opening." Rufus pointed towards Jenny, as he walked towards the front door of the club, and letting everyone in after their money was collected from the bouncer. Jenny pulled her hair into a ponytail, preparing herself for the onslaught of alcohol thirsty group.

Large groups of people started filling the club, right away ordering drinks from the bar. Jenny held her own, as she mixed and poured the drinks on the menu which she helped create. Once the bar was calm, Jenny looked around at all the people, talking and laughing as they waited for Nate and his band to appear. She noticed a few girls from the other show True Squad D had played only a day ago. Jenny rolled her eyes at their outfits, which obviously screamed band groupie. A couple of them were standing by the stage, adjusting their bras to make their chest more predominant. It made Jenny sick to her stomach to see these women lowering themselves just too possibly sleep with a guy that was in a band. It made her even sicker knowing that Nate was in said band, and he might be taking one of them home tonight. Jenny hadn't really talked with Nate much since the concert went underway, and a part of her wanted to know whether or not he was alright.

"I see Dad's got you working the bar." A voice said from in front of Jenny. She stared up at the person, and smiled.

"As, always." Jenny grinned, as she retrieved a glass from under the bar. "What can I get, ya?"

Dan Humphrey sat down at the bar in front of his little sister. "Scotch." Jenny nodded, taking the bottle of scotch from the shelf behind her, and pouring it into the glass in front of her brother.

"Hard day at the office?" Jenny asked, after Dan practically inhaled the scotch, and asked for another. He chucked, then downed his second glass. "Marital problems?"

Dan shrugged, as she swirled the contents in his glass. "Something likes that. I just needed a break, is all."

Jenny leaned forward on the bar, taking the glass from her brother's hand, and setting it next to her. "Alcohol will not make it better, my friend. It only makes it worse."

He nodded, taking in his little sister's words. "Where's my little girl?"

Jenny smiled, pointing towards the back. "She is asleep in Dad's office." Dan smiled, before heading back towards their father's office.

She watched after him, as he left, with a smile on her face. At the age of seventeen, Daniel Humphrey was published in the New York Time's after submitting a fantastic piece of writing about a girl he'd been in love with since the first grade, and how their relationship blossomed into so much more after that. On his twenty second birthday, Dan's first novel of a young boy's struggle with the death of his father, made number one on the New York Time's Best Seller's list. And at the age of twenty six he was working on his third novel, married to one of the most popular women in all of New York, and he had a three year old daughter, that loved both he and his wife more than anything. There was a small part of Jenny that envied her brother for his accomplishments. He was so young, and yet had so much already that she wanted for herself. And that part of her that loved him so much was ecstatic for him, and all that he'd achieved.

Rufus stepped on stage and started talking. He thanked the people for coming, and all of his friends for doing him last minute favors, and then he thanked the band for coming to him. He said a couple of jokes, and people laughed. Rufus finally introduced the band, and removed himself from the stage. Nate walked up to the microphone with his guitar strapped around him. He did a little introduction, before the band started to play. The first song was a fast one about a guy that gave all he had to a girl, and got nothing in return. The next song was of a wild night in Vegas, and waking up the next morning in an expensive hotel with a famous celebrity. Jenny stood behind the bar, leaning on the counter behind her, as she watched the people wiggle and gyrate against one another. There was one couple that looked as though they were having sex on the dance floor, and another girl was letting just about anyone grab her ass.

"Alright, now, this last song is a little slower than our others," Nate explained to the crowd. He started to strum his guitar, as the drummer tapped lightly on his drums. Jenny listened in amazement at how pure Nate's voice sounded, as he spoke of love, and spending the rest of his life with one girl. The base player came in towards the end of the song, playing alongside the back up guitar player. Together, they created something so magical to Jenny's ears.

The band finished around midnight, and the club closed an hour later. Rufus had gone home two hours ago after Jenny convinced him to let her lock up for the night. Dan left an hour ago with Tallulah fast asleep in his arms. By the stage, Nate and his band were talking with six girls all dressed in ridiculously tight skirts and shirts. Jenny watched them, as she wiped down the bar, trying to hide the jealousy that rose within her. She was dry a few of the shot glasses, when Nate came up to the bar, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, sexy, the bar still open?" he asked cockily, as he sat across from her on the stool. Jenny rolled her eyes, and continued to dry the glasses with a white cloth.

Jenny placed the glass on the table in front of him. "What do you want?"

Nate smiled at her. "Can I get a _Heineken_?" Jenny nodded, before pulling the green bottle from the refrigerator under the bar, and handing it to him after popping the cap open. "Thanks, for the beer, and everything else you did for me today."

Jenny shrugged. "You're welcome. Your band is good, by the way."

He smirked, and then took a swig of his beer. "Yeah, we're the shit, and everyone knows it."

She rolled her eyes at him, and the picked up another glass, and drying it. "You can't even take a compliment without being a jerk."

If it was possible, the smirk on Nate's face grew. "I guess I can see it now."

Jenny glanced up at him, before picking up another glass. "See what?"

He brought the beer bottle up to his lips, downing a long swig of if. "Before, I told you that I could see you being a designer, but now I see where you'd get your inspiration from."

"You're right about that." She smiled at him. Growing up, and her father owning a club, Jenny would see all types of people walk through the door with all types of style, and it amazed her then, and it amazes her now. "So, where did your love of music come from?"

Nate laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, I was about thirteen when my dad's brother came to visit, and he was one of those free spirited kind of guys, that was into rock-and-roll and all this other great music. He took me to a concert in Central Park, and ever since then, I fell in love with music. I begged my parents to let me sign up for guitar lessons, and I started writing some stuff, and the rest is sort of history."

Jenny shifted on her feet, before asking hesitantly, "Did your parents not want you to pursue a career in music?"

He laughed darkly, and then downed the rest of his beer. "My dad is an investment banker, and my grandfather is a retired senator. Music isn't in my family's gene pool."

She leaned forward on the bar, coming face-to-face with Nate. "I think you're an amazing musician, and it's definitely in your gene pool."

Nate moved closer to her, their faces just about an inch apart. "I could say the same about you with your designs. I saw the dress you were making, and it looked great."

Jenny blushed softly at his compliment. The closeness of their faces was sending her body into overdrive. The smell of his cologne mixed with the intoxicating scent of his alcoholic breath made her head spin in a good way. Their eyes were connected with one another, in an intense stare that neither of them wanted to break. Jenny watched breathlessly as Nate leaned forward, his lips ghosting above her own, barely touching. She wanted so badly for them to connect, to feel his lips on hers, taste the alcoholic beverage coating his mouth.

"Nate." A female voice called from behind him. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Jenny, to see the person that called him. She was a tall blond wearing a halter-top, mini skirt and heels. "You ready? Everyone is waiting for you."

Nate glanced towards Jenny, who had backed away from him and was leaning against the shelves behind the bar, and then back at the girl. "Uh, yeah, I'll be there in a minute." The girl nodded, and turned to walk away. Nate turned back, facing Jenny. "We're just going to another club."

Jenny shook her head frantically. "No need to explain. You have fun with _her_, and all the others that will come after _her_." Before Nate could get a word out, Jenny rushed off towards the back towards her father's office before the tears could fall, and her true feelings be exposed.


	7. Confession Seven: Three Things

**A/N:** HEY LOVERS! I know that I haven't updated in a LONG time, and I'm so sorry for that. I know that you all love the story and want to see it updated. I do plan on finishing it. I have no idea how many chapters this story will be, but I do know the direction that it's going in, because everything is planned out. Because I knew that you all really wanted a new chapter, I decided to skip this chapter from being beta-ed officially by my beta. I was a little iffy about this chapter. It just doesn't seem right to me, but anyway, I hope you all like it!

xoxo, Alex

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"You totally like him," Vanessa stated. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the beige couch in the dinky little Brooklyn apartment. Jenny sat across from her on the couch, face buried in her palms, as a blush took over her entire face.

"I do not!" the blond exclaimed, her voice muffled from the flesh of her hands. After bolting from the scene less than an hour ago, Jenny went directly the apartment she shared with her two best friends in Brooklyn. Vanessa immediately knew something was up, prompting her with all kinds of questions. She finally broke down, and told them everything that had happened minutes earlier.

"Yeah, you do, and it's written all over your face," Agnes interjected from the kitchen. She came into the living room with a bowl filled with popcorn and three bottles of Budweiser. Vanessa took two of the bottles from Agnes, and handed one to Jenny. "It's not like I can blame you, either. He is one hot piece of ass."

Jenny rolled her eyes, and the popped the cap on her beer. She took a long hard chug. "He is just so arrogant and crude."

Vanessa chuckled, as she took a small sip of her beer. "That he is, but you totally like it."

Agnes nodded in agreement, as she sat the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table behind Vanessa, and then taking a hand full for herself. "It's inevitable to avoid, Jen."

"Exactly," Vanessa pointed towards Agnes, with a smile on her face. "You and Nate have this chemistry that just can't be avoided."

Hearing this, Jenny downed the rest of her beer in one long gulp, and the placed it on the small table behind her. "How can the two of you possibly know all of this, huh?"

Both girls looked at each other, and then shrugged, saying, "Experience."

Jenny laughed softly, and shrugged, "That's believable." She brought the bottle back to her lips, and took another long drink.

She was never usually one for getting drunk, but tonight just seemed like a night to break all the rules and get wasted. There was a small part of Jenny that didn't understand why this thing with Nate bothered her so bad. There were so many things that were wrong with him. He was crude, arrogant, and spoiled. He was everything she hated. But there were times when he showed her a part of himself she never knew he had. He would become a whole different person, and that made her swoon for him.

Vanessa sat on the couch with Jenny, laying her head on her friend's knees. "It's perfectly alright if you like Nate. I mean, it's not the end of the world because you like a boy."

She sighed, downing the rest of her beer. Jenny laid her head back against the couch. "I can't like him. It's against the rules."

Agnes sighed from her seat in the recliner chair near the television. She tossed Jenny another beer, smiling when she caught it. "That's just an excuse, and besides, rules are always meant to be broken."

Vanessa sat up, a huge smile on her face. "Speaking of rules; there is this concert thing at the park tonight. Who wants to go?"

Jenny and Agnes exchanged looks. Agnes shrugged, "Sounds like fun to me. Jenny, you up for a concert in the park?"

She thought about it, and then smiled. "What the hell? Let's go for it!" The other two girls cheered, jumping up from their seats.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the three girls arrived at the park. After raiding Agnes' closet, Jenny sported a pleated polka-dot skirt, black halter top, and matching pumps. Her long blonde hair was straightened, flowing down her back like a sheer curtain. Her makeup, courtesy of Agnes, was sultry which gave her that 'straight from the runway' look. The park was packed with people, laughing, drinking, and dancing with one another while the band played their music.

"This is crazy!" Vanessa called out, over the bass of the instruments. The band on stage was jumping all over the stage, thrashing their heads around in the night air. Jenny tried her best not to laugh.

"We're goanna do a 360 around the crowd. Jenny you find the alcohol, V and I will hit the middle of the crowd and find some hotties to dance with." Agnes smiled. She was wearing a rhinestone covered tube-top, burgundy skirt, and matching strappy heels. Agnes turned to stand in front of her two friends, hand on one hip. Both girls nodded before all three went their separate ways.

Jenny searched the crowd before finding a keg set up on a table near the stage. There were a few people standing around it, laughing drunkenly with one another. Jenny was still a little buzzed from two beers she'd drunken earlier, and had no significance in drinking another. She filled up two cups of the foaming liquid for her friends, and then set out to find them. She saw Agnes dancing with some guy, and Vanessa was talking to a pretty blonde girl. Jenny sighed, before finding a seat near a tree and sitting down.

"Hey, it this grass taken?" Jenny looked up to see a tall blonde staring down at her. He smiled at Jenny, showing his perfect white teeth. He looked like a runway model.

She shook her head. He smiled again, before sitting down next to her. He extended his hand, eyeing Jenny up and down. "I'm Dale, nice to meet you."

"Jenny," she smiled in return. He was nice looking, with deep chocolate brown eyes. "Nice to meet you, too, Dale."

She looked up at the band, laughing slightly. "I don't see how people listen to this kind of music."

Dale chuckled. "I hear, ya. I only came because my friends begged me."

Jenny nodded in understanding. "I just wanted to get out of the house, and put my mind else where but it really isn't working for me right now."

"Bad breakup?" Dale asked in a sympathetic tone.

Jenny shrugged. "Something like that."

She sat there with Dale, the two of them just enjoying one another's company. The silence between them was slightly awkward, but the more Jenny drank from the cups of beer she'd gotten for her friends, the less she even seemed to notice that Dale was around. The slight buzz she created earlier was starting to come back in full force. One more sip and Jenny would have been staggering around like a crazy person.

"Jenny!" Agnes called from inside the crowd. She waved her friend over. "Come and dance with me!" Jenny smiled, chugging the rest of the beer, and then joining her friend on the dance floor. The two girls gyrated to the music, moving their bodies in synch with one another. Jenny laughed drunkenly, tossing her head back. Her hair flowed around her face as she moved her head along with her body.

"Let's go get a beer," Agnes suggested, once she noticed the males eyeing Jenny. The last thing she wanted was for her friend to be taken advantage of in her drunken state. Thankfully, Jenny nodded without hesitation. Agnes filled two cup, and handed one to Jenny who downed in one gulp. She grabbed her friend's cup, drinking hers as well.

"I just feel so freeeee!" Jenny giggled, spinning around and around. Agnes tried to grab a hold of her, but before she could, Jenny crashed against someone. The male caught her around the waist before she fell to the ground.

"Oh, thank you so-" Agnes stopped abruptly when she noticed who the person that caught Jenny was. She stared wide-eyed at Nate.

"I crashed into a boy," Jenny giggled, her face buried in Nate's chest. She looked up, meeting his eyes, and gasped. "It's you!"

Nate's eyes were dark as he looked down at her. "I'm taking you home." He grabbed her by the arm, and started walking, but before he could get far, Jenny ripped away from his grasp.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" she shouted, earning the attention of some people around them.

"Yes. You. Are." He practically growled possessively. He reached for her again, but was stopped by the arrival of Dale.

"Jenny is this guy bothering you?" he asked, looking at Nate the entire time.

Nate laughed. "No, the question is who the hell are you?"

Dale turned to face Jenny. "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Before Jenny could answer, Nate grabbed a hold of her, snaking an arm around her waist, pulling Jenny to him protectively. He looked Dale straight in the eyes, a venomous tone to his voice. "Yeah, and if I were you, I'd back the hell off, and stay out of our business."

Dale held his hands up, taking a step back from Nate and Jenny. "Trust me, she's all yours," Dale said as he walked away from the group.

"Prick," Nate muttered under his breath, arm still wrapped around Jenny's torso. She whirled around to face him, an evil glare in her eyes. She smacked Nate's chest as hard as she could.

"What the hell was that?" Jenny questioned. Nate looked genuinely confused. "You are not my boyfriend."

Nate scoffed. "You barely know that guy."

"How do you know that?" Jenny asked with a tone of frustration in her voice. "Maybe, just, maybe I liked him!"

Nate scoffed. "Yeah, right, that guy was a tool."

She laughed, rolling her eyes at him. "Says the wrench himself." Nate looked shocked, and Jenny continued, "I'd like to inform you that Dale was an upstanding young male."

"Yeah, so upstanding that he's got you drunk on your feet." Nate counters with an eye roll.

Jenny stumbles over to him, and places a hand on her hip. "For your information, Dale didn't get me drunk. I did this all on my own." Before Nate could speak, Jenny grabbed Agnes, and pulled her out into the crowd to dance again.

From the sidelines with his band mates, Nate could feel the anger brewing within his body. Jenny twirled around, giving every male a view of her sexy black boy shorts. Jenny felt free and alive as she swayed her hips to the fast paced beat of Lady Ga Ga's _"Money Honey."_ It took everything Nate had not to rush through the crowd and pull her away from all the grabbing hands. One part of him wanted to punch out every male in the park. But the bigger part of him which was south of his brain was extremely turned on by watching her. The sexy sway of her hips captivated him, putting him into a well liked trance. Nate took the few steps towards the crowd, and snaked an arm around Jenny's waist.

He leaned down close and whispered. "You gotta know that you're killing me."

Jenny gasped at the feel of his hot breath on her skin. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Nate smirked against her neck. "Bullshit," he grabbed the hem of her skirt, "You wore this on purpose." His other hand grabbed the side of her hip, moving it against his own.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." She rested her head against his shoulder, pressing her back further into his chest. "But so what if I did?"

He chuckled deep in his throat. "Then I'm goanna have to enjoy it while I can." Nate pushed Jenny's hair away from her neck, and attached his mouth to the skin, leaving soft kisses.

Jenny shivered against him. She raised head towards his, their lips inches away from each other. He felt amazing against her, and although she was slightly drunk, Jenny wanted more. She wanted to feel him more. She wanted to kiss him so badly. Suddenly she was teleported back to her father bar earlier that night, and this time around she wasn't going to mess it up. She was going to kiss him. Jenny was going to take that leap. His lips ghosted hers. Jenny leaned further to him.

She stopped. There was a sudden pain in her stomach, and then, "I think I'm goanna throw up." She leaned forward, puking all over the dance floor.

* * *

"My breath smells bad."

Nate chuckled, as he placed Jenny down on the bed. She laughed drunkenly, clapping her hands together, when the bed made her bounce. Nate grabbed at her right ankle, removing her heel, and then doing the same with the other foot.

"Not all that bad. It's not like you had garlic for lunch," Nate pointed out, as he removed his coat, and placed it on the chair in his room.

"Close," Jenny giggled, lowering her voice, "I had tuna."

Nate shook his head, before headed out of the room. He came back minutes later with a bottle of aspirin, a glass of water, and a muffin. Jenny was lying in the middle of the bed. She had one leg raised in the air, and she was holding her toes. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist.

She smiled when she saw him. "Look, Natey, I can touch my toes while lying," she burped, "down."

"Put your leg down," he placed the items he'd brought for her on the bedside table. "I can see your underpants."

Jenny giggled. "Why? There so pretty to look at."

Nate smirked. "You are so goanna regret this when I tell you in the morning." He grabbed her leg, placing it back on the bed. Nate grabbed the muffin and handing it to her.

She took it and smiled. "Thanks, Natey." She sat up in the bed, breaking a piece of the muffin, and placing it into her mouth.

Nate sat down on the edge of the bed. "You shouldn't take medicine on an empty stomach when you're drunk. It will royally fuck you up in the morning, trust me."

Jenny broke a piece of the muffin off, placing it near his mouth. Nate smirked. "Eat it."

"That's what she said." Nate chuckled. He leaned towards the treat, taking her fingers in his mouth. Nate sucked at the tip of her two fingers, and then let them go.

Jenny giggled, before shoving the rest of the muffin in her mouth. After she was done, Jenny crawled towards the foot of the bed, grabbing the remote. The sound of the late night news flooded the room.

"Jenny, I suggest you take the aspirin now," Nate held the blue pills out for her in his hand.

She giggled, and then shook her head. "Jenny say no, no, no," she burped, "to pill, pill, pill."

Nate sighed. "If you don't take them, you'll have a massive headache in the morning."

Jenny lay back on the bed, slipping under the covers, and propping her head on Nate's pillows. She beckoned for him with her finger. He laughed, lying down next to her.

"Are you going to take the aspirin?" he asked.

"I will take the pill if," she giggled, "If you," another giggle, "kiss me."

He leaned down towards her face. "You are so wasted."

Jenny frowned. She whispered to him, "Can I tell you a secret?" He nodded. She smiled. There was a long pause. "I like you."

He laughed. "I like you, too, Jenny."

She shook her head. "No. I mean, I really, really like you." Her eyes fluttered close. "There something about you that makes me smile every time I see you." She yawned. He smiled. "And that is not the alcohol talking. I threw it all up."

He laughed, shaking his head down at her.

* * *

The next morning, Jenny woke up with a massive headache, and the loud voice of Mathew Archibald. The pitter-patter of his tiny feet started all the way from down stairs, then up, and now across the hardwood floor of Nate's bedroom.

"Jenny, Jenny, Jenny!" he exclaimed, hopping on the bed, and onto Jenny's head. She groaned, grabbing at the little boy.

"Mattie, what is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Mommy and daddy are home!" he yelled excitingly.

Jenny shook her head. She was confused. "What? Mattie, your parents won't be home until next week. They can't be back already."

"Yes they are." He said as a matter-of-fact. He pointed towards the door. "They're right there."

Jenny sat up abruptly, the ache in her head causing her to close her eyes. When she opened them, there was Anne and Howie Archibald standing in the door way of their eldest son's bedroom. It was then that Jenny noticed that she was in Nate's bedroom with him shirtless beside her, one arm wrapped around her torso.

**CONFESSION NUMBER SEVEN: **There are three things an Upper East Side Babysitter/nanny should be aware of: (1) the whereabouts of the child you're caring for at all time (2) the schedule in which the rich and famous live by so that you and their child are out of the way when guest arrive and lastly (3) the time in which your employer will be back from their trip so that you (A) don't get caught with your friends in their home (B) stealing their nice things that they won't miss or (C) sleeping in the same bed as their estranged son, whom they hadn't spoken to in years.


	8. Confession Eight: Party Arrangements

**Chapter Eight**

"This is bad," Jenny repeated to herself for the hundredth time. She was pacing around her bedroom, trying hard to calm her nervous thoughts. It had been an hour since the Archibald's unexpectedly returned from their trip to find her in bed with their eldest son. After she'd awkwardly risen from the bed, Howie ordered his estranged son into his office, with Anne closely followed behind them. Once the door to Howie's office slammed shut, Jenny rushed down the stairs to her own room to hide out. Jenny could feel her job slipping away with each passing second, and if Anne and Howie wanted to, they could banish her from all well paying jobs in America. She would probably end up in Clown College wearing paisley and a big red nose.

Bringing her hand up to her nose, Jenny groaned, "This is bad."

"What's bad, Jenny?" Mathew asked. He was seated cross-legged on her bed, watching television.

Jenny sighed, stopping to look at him. "It's too much to explain." She went back to pacing, and thinking. Everything was a disaster and it was all her own fault. Jenny hated herself for getting drunk last night, and she hated herself even more for letting Nate be the one that took care of her. And now because of her stupid mistake, she was at risk of losing her job, never seeing Mathew again, and having to move back into her apartment with Agnes and Vanessa where she paid most of the rent and did most of the cleaning.

"Jenny," Mathew called, breaking Jenny from her thoughts. She turned to him. "Why were you sleeping in Nate's bed last night instead of your own?"

Her body temperature ran to an all time high. Jenny searched her brain for a reasonable response, but she couldn't find one. Letting out a deep breath she said, "I have no idea why, Mattie."

The little boy nodded. "Do you think Mommy and Daddy are mad?"

"I hope their not mad enough to fire me," Jenny groaned, flopping down on the bed beside Mathew. He laid his head down on her chest, snuggling close to her side. Jenny stoked Mathew's hair softly, hoping that the Archibald's didn't fire her. There was no way she was going to be able to leave Mathew by himself with another babysitter. He meant too much to Jenny, and she was going to fight to keep her job. Not for herself, but for Mathew.

There was a faint knock at the door. Jenny looked up. Anne Archibald was standing in the doorway, fist knocking lightly at the doorframe. Her expression was hard to read. Jenny sat up, heat coursing through her body. She didn't know what to expect. Was Anne going to fire her right then? Or was she going to tell Mathew to leave the room?

But Anne did neither. Instead, she smiled. "There's a party tonight at the Plaza for Eleanor Waldorf's new clothing line. We're all going as a family, so I need you to come along to watch after Mathew."

Jenny swallowed the lump in her throat. "Okay. What should I wear?"

Anne shrugged. "Something very elegant. Maybe something in color?" Jenny nodded without making a sound. _This just couldn't be happening. How could Anne be acting as if nothing happened?, _Jenny thought to herself. "I ordered a suit for Mathew to wear. I need you to pick it up at the little boutique three blocks away."

Jenny nodded. "Is there a certain time that I should pick it up?"

Anne shook her head, and smiled, her hand extended to her young son. "Mathew, come with Mommy to your room. There is something I want to show you."

"Yeah, Matt, Mom brought you something extra special from overseas," Nate spoke suddenly from the doorway. He was leaned against the frame, arms crossed over his chest.

"Presents!" Mathew exclaimed, clapping his palms together happily, bouncing up and down on the bed. He hopped down from the bed, taking his mother's hand, and walking the distance to his room. Jenny smiled happily after them for two reasons. Anne hadn't fired her yet and Mathew was smiling because his mother was spending time with him. Jenny sighed, taking a seat on the bed.

"It's just you and me, Drunk-Girl," Nate smirked, walking forward and sitting on the bed beside Jenny.

Jenny groaned, rubbing a hand through her hair. "Please don't call me that."

"Why? That's what you were last night," Nate joked, chucking softly under his breath. Jenny groaned, pushing at his chest, before leaning back on the bed, hiding her face in her hands. Nate grinned, shifting his body so that he was hovering over her, forearms framing Jenny's face. "I liked you as Drunk-Girl."

Jenny tried to keep her breathing normal, but Nate being this close to her was making things very difficult. Softly, memories of last night started fluttering through her mind. "Well, I don't like being Drunk-Girl."

Nate kissed her cheek softly, before standing to his feet. "I won't let you be Drunk-Girl again."

"Thank you." Jenny smiled up at him, trying to find the heat, rising up her cheeks. "Will you be going to that party your parents were talking about?"

"Yeah," Nate sighed, leaning back against the frame of the door, "I'll be making my grand return to The Upper East Side tonight."

* * *

**CONFESSION NUMBER EIGHT: **When it comes to parties, an Upper East Side babysitter should always know their role. When a family decides to bring along the younger children, the babysitter only has one job: watching the child in a secluded room with all the other babysitters and nannies. You weren't allowed to bother your employers unless it was a life or death situation, which in the Upper Eastside was money loss, not your five year old son's body temperature that was increasingly sky rocketing. It was your job as caretaker to find a way to get the sick child to hospital.

"Jenny, I don't feel so good," Mathew complained, rubbing his small tummy lightly. He laid his head down on Jenny's lap.

Jenny placed her hand to the boy's cheek, feeling the heat, "Oh, Mattie, you're burning up." she dug inside her purse, reaching for the portable thermometer in her on-the-go first aid kit. Jenny placed the object in Mathew's mouth, waiting patiently until the object _dinged! _Looking at the result, Jenny's mouth dropped. Mathew had a fever of over 104.

"Jenny, my tummy hurts," Mathew whined, his little face set in a pout. Jenny had known bringing Mathew was a bad idea. He'd been feeling bad ever since breakfast that morning, but Anne insisted on bringing him along.

Jenny rubbed the little boy's head, soothingly, "I have to go and find your mommy and daddy." She laid Mathew on the couch near the wall where one of her nanny friend's was sitting with the Shaklee's ten month old daughter. "Tanner, can you watch Mattie for me. He has a really bad fever."

"Yeah, sure," Tanner smiled, pulling Mathew closer to her and the baby.

Jenny exited the room, following the path she'd came down earlier. Once she reached the ball room where the party was taking place, Jenny smiled, taking in the scene before her. Everywhere were exquisitely decorated tables, with gold center pieces and matching silverware. There was a band on the stage, playing a soft melody, while fancy dressed rich people sipped champagne and communicated with one another. Jenny still couldn't believe she worked for people that lived this kind of lifestyle. Venturing further into the room, Jenny searched for Howie and Anne, but there was no suck luck in the sea of people that looked just like them.

Jenny sighed, wishing she'd thought to bring her cellphone. It would have been easy just to call them, but Jenny hadn't thought that far. She just really wanted to get Mathew to the hospital. The last time he'd been this sick, he spent three days in the hospital with a really bad stomach ache while Anne and Howie vacationed in Maui. Turning to look in another direction, Jenny collided with a waiter holding a tray of champagne flutes. Jenny jumped back, just in time, but not before a sprinkle of champagne from one of the flutes splashed onto the hem of her white baby doll dress.

"I am so sorry, Miss," the waiter apologized, frantically picking up the fallen flutes.

"No, no, it's my fault," Jenny insisted, bending to help the man, but he shooed her away with his hands. Once he was gone, Jenny rushed towards the bathroom to get the stain from her dress.

Inside, the bathroom was heavenly decorated, with extravagant décor. Jenny moved towards the sinks, grabbing one of the plush white hand tables, and wiped at the bottom of her dress. Jenny placed the towel back on the sink, inspecting the dress. It wasn't that bad.

"I just can't believe he's back," a short brunette, with a heart-shaped face said to her friend, as they entered the bathroom.

"He didn't even call me when he got back. I had to find out from Gossip Girl," the girl's friend, a tall saucy blonde, said. She walked up to the sinks beside Jenny, pulling out a tube of lip-gloss, and applied it to her plump lips.

"I guess now you guys are even," the brunette replied, coming from the bathroom stall. She stood on the other side of Jenny, washing her hands in the sink.

"Whatever, Blair," the blonde replied back. She caught Jenny's eye in the mirror, pointing the tube of gloss in her direction. "Don't I know you?"

It took Jenny a moment to realize the girl was talking to her. Shaking her head softly, Jenny said, "No. I don't think so."

"Huh, that's funny because I've seen you somewhere," the blonde insisted.

"I'm pretty positive that we don't know each other," Jenny tried to convince the girl. She hadn't seen this blonde bombshell a day in her life. Jenny was certain they hadn't met at school or work.

"What's your name?" the brunette, who Jenny assumed was named Blair, asked.

"Jenny," the shorter blonde said, hesitantly.

"I'm Serena," the blonde introduced, then pointed to the brunette, "that's Blair."

"Nice to meet you," Jenny smiled friendly. She caught the time in the mirror, remembering that she was on a mission to get Mathew to the hospital. "Look, I really have to go. Have any of you seen the Archibalds?"

There was look Blair and Serena shared that Jenny didn't quite get. Blair was the first to speak. "You know the Archibald Family?"

"Yeah, I baby-sit their son, Mathew. He has a real bad fever, and I need to find them so they'll know I'm taking him to the hospital," Jenny explained.

"They're in the ballroom, Blair and I will take you to them," Serena offered, grabbing her clutch from the sink.

She and Blair led Jenny into the ballroom across from the one she'd entered. Howie and Anne were standing near the band with Nate beside them. When Nate saw her, he smiled before seeing the girl's on either side of her. His smile quickly faded. Jenny's brows furrowed in confusion, before glancing to the girls beside her. What was the deal with that? Before she could investigate, Anne spotted her.

"Jenny what's the matter?" Anne asked, voice filled with concern.

"Uh, Mattie has a real bad fever, and I didn't want to take him to the hospital without telling you first, but then I couldn't find you, and I started freaking out because I didn't want to just go without your knowledge and then have you mad at me and I loose my job, because I really need my job, and then this waiter spilled champagne on me and I was freaking out again, because come on, this dress has delicate fabric and I worked really, really hard on it-"

"Jenny, you're rambling again," Anne pointed out with a smile.

"Sorry, I thought I had that under control," Jenny smiled sheepishly. "But can I take Mattie to the doctors?"

"Of course," Anne insisted. "Just call us to so we know how he's doing."

"I will, I promise," Jenny assured, before rushing towards the exit to get Mathew. Jenny thanked Tanner for watching Mathew, who'd gotten worse during the time she was gone.

Nate, Serena, Blair, and a dark haired man was standing close the entrance when Jenny walked outside with Mathew in her arms.

"Chuck's goanna give us a ride to the hospital," Nate smiled, rubbing his little brother's back soothingly. He pointed to the handsome man standing next to Blair.

Jenny laid Mathew down on seats on the limo, resting his head on her lap. "Thank you for this," Jenny said to Chuck as the limo started rolling.

"No problem," Chuck drawled, drinking from the glass in his hand. "Any thing for a member of my _best friend's _family."

"Chuck," Nate warned, his voice filled with annoyance.

"How long have you worked for the Archibald Family?" Serena asked, her eyes on Nate and not Jenny.

"Uh, since Mattie was two," Jenny answered, stroking Mathew's hair. "So about three going on four years."

"So you and Nate just met when he came back to town?" Serena asked, her voice filled with suspicion.

Jenny nodded, not knowing what this girl's problem was. It took a while, but jenny finally realized what was going on. Nate and Serena must have dated before he left town three years ago. She was one of those people he'd hurt when he'd left town. She was the 'Queen' that Gossip Girl thing was talking about that day at the park. And Jenny had a strange feeling that both Blair and Chuck were hurt as well by Nate's departure. Sighing, Jenny could feel herself about be trapped into a never ending world of drama. The idea did not appeal to her at all.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? Yes? No? Tell me! Next chapter will explain a little more inside of Nate's head and how his experince was coming back to the Upper East Side, and why the hell is going on with him, Serena, Blair, and Chuck.


	9. Confession Nine: Ex's Galore

**Chapter Nine**

The room was painfully silent, as the three people inside sat, neither of them speaking. Nate stared around his father's office, taking in the familiar scenery. His diploma from Dartmouth University was hanging on the wall above his desk chair, along with other prestigious awards he'd won through the years. Nate's mother, Anne, was sitting beside him staring as if he'd come from Mars. His father, Howie, stared angrily at his eldest son. Nate couldn't tell whether if he was pissed because of his unknown return or the fact that he'd found him in bed with the babysitter, although they just slept beside each other. Nate was scared for Jenny. He didn't want her to get fired because of him. She really loved her job and Mathew adored the young girl. Jenny didn't deserve to get fired because of him.

"Before I ask the obvious question, I want to know what were you doing in bed with her?" Howie asked evenly, trying to keep his anger in check. He looked at his son for an answer.

Nate sighed, leaning back in the chair. "We didn't fuck."

"Nathaniel!" Anne scolded, her voice sharp. She glared at her eldest son. "Bite your tongue."

He scoffed, but obeyed his mother. "I'm sorry, but we didn't sleep together, just closed our eyes in the same bed."

Howie leaned forward, folding his hands on top of the desk. "Jennifer is an employee, and she knows her place. I don't believe that none of what we saw this morning was her idea."

"Mathew adores Jennifer," Anne explained softly, a smile ghosting her lips. "but I think it would be best for us all if you were to take a room at The Plaza."

"What are you trying to say exactly?" Nate asked, although he knew what was going on. He just really wanted to hear them say it to his face, and not in so many broken words.

Anne placed a hand on her estranged son's hand. "We've view Jennifer as a daughter ever since she came to work with us, and you, Nathaniel, would be a distraction to her."

"Anne, why don't you just politely tell me to get the fuck out," Nate snapped, shoving her hand from underneath his own. He stood, glaring down at his father. "Oh, hey, Howie, tell the Mistress I said 'hello'."

Nate stormed from the office, and into his bedroom, flopping down angrily onto the bed. He jammed his hands through his hair, pulling tightly on its ends until his anger subsided slightly. Nate hopped up from the bed, grabbing his suitcase from inside of the closet. He hadn't even bothered to unpack, since he'd only planned on staying in town for a week, long enough to visit his little brother and leave. Skipping down the stairs, Nate asked the maid to call and make a reservation at The Plaza, making sure she booked the same room he'd always stayed in. Nate laid his duffel bag near the door, before heading towards Jenny's room to tell her and Matt the news of him leaving. When he got their, his mother was inside of the room, inviting Jenny to some party. Of course she was only going to look after Matt. Soon after, Nate made himself known, and he and Jenny flirted a bit, before he kissed her on the cheek. Jenny was so different than all the girls he'd known growing up in the Upper East Side. It was the main thing he liked about her. When she asked him about the party, Nate froze before answering her with a 'yes.' He hadn't planned on going to the party. The last thing he wanted was to spend his night at some lame party, where all the people he'd left behind years ago would be begging for an explanation. But when Jenny looked at him with those bright blue eyes and cute face, Nate couldn't say no.

He took a cab to the party, making sure to arrive two hours after his parents. He'd gone to The Plaza after talking to Jenny, and got settled into his room. He received a few looks from the guests, ones who had been their when he was teenager. Everyone was in complete awe of his return to the world he's been apart of since birth. It only became worst once he entered the ballroom at The Palace Hotel. The looks he received their was much worst. Nate spotted dozens of people he'd attended high school with, all dressed nicely, wearing big jewelry and fancy suits. Nate could hear the whispers as he floated through the crowd.

Desperate to get drunk, and make his night easier, Nate headed towards the bar. "Scotch."

"Spotted: Nate Archibald making his grand return to the Upper East Side," a familiar voice sounded from behind him. Nate turned, seeing the familiar short headband-wearing-brunette. She was decked out in a Aubrey Hepburn style dress, with a matching headband and pumps.

"Blair," Nate deadpanned, gulping down half the liquor in the glass. Blair Waldorf had been on of his best friend's in high school.

"I never thought I'd see your man-bands again," Blair smirked, walking towards the bar, her expensive heels clacking against the floor.

"Oh, Blair, where do you get your wittiness from?" he asked rhetorically, before downing the rest of his liquor. He placed the glass on the bar, ordering another for himself.

"You've gotten funnier," she observed. She walked towards the bar, smiling delicately at the waiter. "Can I have a Vodka soda, please?"

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in Paris?" Nate asked. The last he remembered, Blair was on her way to France.

She grabbed the drink from the counter, sipping softly at the liquid inside. "Unlike some people, I came home to visit Mother."

Nate downed his second drink. "It's been fun, B, but I gotta go."

As he was walking away, she called out, "You broke Serena's heart when you left."

He turned, walking back towards her. "Yeah, and she broke mine when she slept with that guy."

"She regrets it," Blair defended, placing a hand on her hip. It was then that Nate recognized the diamond engagement ring on her finger. "You could have at least let her explain."

"And what? Confirm what I already knew!" Nate shouted, causing a few people to look in their way. He ran a hand down his face, palm grazing the light stubble against his chin. "Congratulations, by the way." He said before storming off.

Nate spend the rest of the party in the kitchen, drinking half a bottle of champagne. He'd gotten drunk so many times that he never felt a buzz for longer than half an hour. At some point, he ventured back into the party, where his parents stood talking to some friends. His father called him over. Howie had given the Tanner Family some lie about him being in Washington interning for some up-and-coming politician. Nate ached to embarrass his father and give Meade Tanner his real location. But he'd had enough drama for one night. Instead, Nate let his father tell a huge lie about him, and agreed with everything he said. At some point, Jenny came walking though the room, looking radiant in a sheer white dress and matching heels. He smiled, taking in all of her beauty, but the smile quickly subsided when he spotted the two woman beside her. One was Blair, and the other was his ex-girlfriend, Serena Van der Woodsen. Jenny explained to his parents that Matt was sick. She was so adorable when she started to rant. Nate's mother ordered him to go along.

"Come on, Chuck will give you two a ride," Blair said, as the three of them walked outside into the breezy night air.

Chuck Bass stood off to the side, talking hurriedly through the receiver of his cellular phone. Blair walked over to him, placing a hand on his chest and back. They started talking, before Blair motioned towards him. Nate stared into his former best friend's eyes, before contact was broke.

"When did you get back?" Serena asked, her voice soft.

Nate looked at her, taking all of her in. she looked the same: long blonde hair, beautiful smile, unique mole on her right cheek. She'd been his whole world a few years earlier, and now she was nothing to him. She'd broken his heart, made him a shell of man for so long. "A while."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" she asked, sounding hurt. "I had to find out from Gossip Girl."

"I guess now we're even," Nate snapped, turning his back on her. Before she could say anything, Chuck walked over to the pair.

"Nathaniel," he greeted, voice blank with emotion.

"Chuck," he greeted back, just as indifferent.

"Your chariot awaits," he said sarcastically, motioning to the limousine. Jenny came rushing down the stairs with Matt in her arms, and he went to them telling her that Chuck was getting them to the hospital. She smiled politely, and thanked his former best friend.

Nate listened as Serena grilled Jenny on her history in his family's house. He wasn't surprised at all by her antics. It was natural procedure, and he knew she'd recognized Jenny from the Gossip Girl blast. **CONFESSION NUMBER NINE: **When and Upper East Side prodigy returns to his/her homeland, the one's that are left behind go out of their way to find out why the person had returned. That even means questioning the employees, especially the babysitter/nanny that's young, beautiful, and a potential threat.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter will be back in Jenny's point-of-view. Tell me what you think of the chapter!

~Alex


	10. Confession Ten: Their World

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews. This story has reviews over 100 and that makes me so, so happy. They all mean the world to me. I hope you guys like this chapter, and Dan's wife is revealed because I know a lot of people had a lot of questions regarding that. Enjoy!

~Alex

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"You little whore!" Agnes shouted, a proud grin across her face. "You totally was about to sleep with him."

Jenny covered her face with the palms of her hand, completely mortified. "A little louder, Ag, I don't think all of New York heard you."

The saucy brunette smiled apologetically. She grabbed her friend's wrist, pulling her hands down. "Sweetie, having a sexual attraction to a man is not a crime."

The mortified blonde glared, cobalt eyes shining with anger. "I don't have a sexual attraction to him. I hate him, and I work for his family."

"It's not like you're the maid, Jen," Agnes pointed out, sipping from the coffee in her hands. "You're the babysitter."

The two girls were walking along the crowded street, Jenny pushing Mathew in a stroller. It had been three days since the party, and Mathew was feeling much better than he had. Once she was clear to take him into the outside air, Jenny called Agnes, recapping all that had happened. She hadn't seen Nate since that first night in the hospital. He hadn't came back to the house. Anne and the Captain hadn't mentioned him either. Jenny assumed that he'd gone back to Europe with his band.

"They didn't even say anything about it to me." She found it strange that she hadn't been fired yet. "I was in there son's bed, and they said nothing."

Agnes shrugged, sipping more of the coffee from the cup in her hands. "Maybe they don't give shit."

"Language," Jenny scolded, nodding her head towards the stroller. Agnes simply rolled her eyes. "Why wouldn't they care, though. He's their son and "I'm an employee."

"He hasn't been home in a while, J, maybe they don't care about him," the girl concluded, as they crossed the busy street. "Mattie is basically your child. You do more for him than his own parents."

She though about this, concluding that her friend was correct. Nate hadn't been home in years. "That's sad, though."

"You are the one that signed up for it," Agnes stated, tossing her empty cup into a nearing trashcan, "you're apart of their world now."

**CONFESSION NUMBER TEN: **No matter what your role, salary, or hierarchy was, the moment you became an employee to the Upper East Side's elite, you were officially apart of their world. There was no escaping it; no hiding from it. All scandals and tragedies were apart of you.

Jenny sighed, tilting her head back. This job was more stressful than the one she really wanted. "I know that Serena girl was his ex. She had to be with the way she was questioning me."

"Oh, don't get me started on that bitch, I mean witch," Agnes tried to cover up, when Jenny sent her another death glare. "I hate girls that act all territorial towards their exes."

"I was really not looking forward to being in _that _drama." The blonde admitted, as they neared a penthouse building. The doorman greeted Jenny by name, as he pressed the button to the right floor. The elevators dinged open, revealing a lavish penthouse apartment. She knelt down, un-strapping Mathew from the stroller, and grabbing his hand, as they walked towards the living room area. It was decorated impressively with pink and green streamers, and other decorations fit for a little girl's birthday party.

"Aunt Jen-Jen!" Tallulah squealed, tiny feet barreling towards her. She grabbed a hold of Jenny's leg, squeezing tight. When the little girl noticed Mathew, she embraced him in a tight hug, screaming, "Mattie! Mattie!"

Jenny smiled down at the two, before placing her present for Tallulah onto the table with the others. She waved to her father sitting in the corner of the room, surrounded by children. She pulled Agnes into the kitchen, where her sister-in-law stood placing food onto a large platter. The woman looked up, smiling at both girls. She wiped her hands on the apron around her waist, and embraced both girls in a hug.

"How are you?" Jenny asked, placing a hand over the older woman's swollen belly. "How is my niece or nephew?"

Olivia Burke-Humphrey smiled, placing her hand to the side of her stomach. "We are both doing alright."

Agnes hopped onto the counter, stealing a cookie from a platter nearby. She bit into the cooking with a smile. "It's shocking how Dan Humphrey makes adorable children."

"Shut up, Agnes," Dan scolded, as he entered the kitchen. His arms circled around his wife's stomach, placing both hands on her bump.

Agnes stuck her tongue out at him in response, before shoving another cooking into her mouth. "It's a really good thing that Liv is pretty. It cancels out your unfortunate looks."

"You two should be the ones that are married." Jenny joked, causing Olivia to nod with a smile. She grabbed one of the cookies on the platter. "How long have the monsters been here?"

Olivia laughed, continuing with her earlier job, despite Dan unwilling to let her go. "It's been nearly four hours."

"That little girl loves the attention," Dan chuckled, placing light kisses along his wife's neck and cheek. "Just like her mommy."

"Just like her daddy," all three woman said in unison. They all laughed, calling out 'jinx.' Olivia set out milk for the two girls at some point, as they continued to eat all of the cookies meant for her daughter's birthday party guest. Soon enough it was time to cut the cake and for the birthday girl to open the presents. Tallulah squealed with delight at every singe present she'd received, thanking her friends over and over again. She gave her Aunt Jen-Jen a big sloppy kiss when opening up the huge teddy bear dressed as a princess. Tallulah was currently in the 'I'm A Princess' faze. When the party was over, Jenny handed out take-home gift bags to the little children, and thanking them and their parents for coming. Olivia was too tired to do so, and somewhere near the end of present giving, Dan escaped towards his office. After the last snot-nose kid was gone, she thanked the heavens no one was long there to tug at the ends of her hair. Tallulah and Mathew had ran up to her room to play with the new toys she'd gotten.

Jenny flopped down on the couch with a sigh. "Thank god that train wreck is over."

"Remind me again why I volunteered to help with this?" Agnes moaned, rubbing balls of her feet. She was slumped over the chaise, body limp.

Olivia laughed softly, soothing the bump of her tummy. "Just imagine what it will be like when you've thrown your own children's birthday party."

"That's right," Rufus agreed, high-fiving Olivia. "I had a hell of a time planning for Jenny and Dan when it was their day."

"Speaking of children. I have to go and get the little monster." Jenny sat up, tucking strands of hair behind both ears.

She took the stairs up to Tallulah's bedroom, where she and Mathew were playing with toys on pink rug. She smiled down at them, telling the little boy to put his shoes back on and get ready to leave. She could tell he was getting tired, his small lids drooping. While the two little children were getting ready, Jenny crept to her brother's office, preparing to scare him by sneaking up unannounced. When she pushed open the door to his office, Dan was sitting with his back to her, his cellphone clasped against his ear.

"…I can't have this getting out to the pubic," he was saying into the phone angrily. Jenny could feel her brows furrowing with confusion. "You have to make sure he won't say anything."

Jenny backed away from the door, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Jenny thought deeply to herself, _What the hell was going on? What was Dan talking about? What didn't need to get into the public? And who needed to keep it quiet?_

* * *

Jenny pushed the stroller down the street, Agnes beside her holding Tallulah in her arms, as the night's air flowed around them. They were just leaving Tallulah's birthday party, on their way back to the Archibald's home to drop Mathew off for the night. Anne and the Captain had given her the next five days off, while another woman watched Mathew. She'd often came during the school year when Jenny couldn't take off time from her classes. Tallulah had insisted on spending the night at her Aunt Jen-Jen's house. The little girl was very disappointed to find out that Mathew wouldn't be joining them. She'd gotten over it quickly when the little girl was promised free access to her wardrobe to play dress up and fairy princess.

She couldn't for the life of her get what Dan had said out of her mind. _What was her brother going through?_ Jenny hated this. She hated knowing something that seemed to be someone else's secret. And now she felt like there was a certain way she had to act around him now. _Did she mention what she'd heard him say? Ask him what was going to on? _Jenny felt sick just thinking about it all.

"You know what I love about New York?" Agnes asked to no one in particular. "That's so busy even at night."

"It's the city that never sleeps, remember?" Jenny laughed, bending slightly to see if Mathew was still asleep in his stroller. The little boy was sound asleep, head tilting to the side.

"That's the name of Mommy's movie!" Tallulah clapped her hands together. The little girl refused to sleep during the night, considering all the cake and ice cream she'd engorged. She was the only four year old Jenny knew of that didn't crash after eating sweets. Jenny smiled worriedly at her niece. _Was this thing Dan was going through liable to affect the little girl?_

They were crossing the street, just in time for Jenny to see three slightly familiar forms and one very familiar one. Her heart rate increased. "Jenny?"

She stopped a few feet away from them, hands clutching the bars of the stroller tightly. "Nate. Hi."

The light from the hotel in front of them shined against them. "What are you doing out so late?"

She glanced towards Agnes who was smiling. "Tallulah had a birthday party today," she pointed to the little girl.

"I'm four," Tallulah confirmed, holding up four tiny fingers. She smiled brightly, playing with the ends of her dark hair.

"Congratulations." Nate smiled at the little girl. He turned back to her aunt. "How is Matt doing? He any better?"

She nodded, glancing towards the stroller. "Yeah. He's fine. The fever is way down. He's tired a lot though."

"That's good," he said, eyes staring into her own. "I was going to come by the house, but I didn't."

Jenny nodded with understanding. "Yeah. I've noticed that you haven't been to your house in a while."

He was just about to say something, when Serena placed her hand in his, making it a point to let Jenny see the action. Jenny glanced up at his face, her eyes sad, before she quickly covered it.

"We gotta go. I have to get Mattie back home," Jenny said quickly, as she maneuvered around them. "Goodbye, Nate."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm already working on the next chapter of the story, and since you all seemed to like the previous chapter in Nate's point-of-view, I'm going to work that into the next chapter!

Until next chapter. Love you guys!


	11. Confession Eleven: Upper Eastside Puzzle

**A/N; **It's been so long, but I finally delivered a new chapter! Hope you all like it! The main plot of the story is starting to show in this chapter, and I hope it's something all of you like. I plan on finishing this story really soon in order to post a new Nate/Jenny fic I've been working on.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Jenny watched as Mathew and Tallulah ran up and down the small Brooklyn apartment, laughing and playing with one another. A small smile encased her mouth as she watches the toddlers. She remembered back to a time when life was that easy, before the darkness spread and all innocents were lost. Thinking about Mathew and Tallulah's future brought sadness. Her niece was going to grow up in a world where her parents were always there and a grandfather that would give her the world if she bad her long lashes. However, Mathew was growing into a world that would damage him. His brother was a walking example. Jenny knew that wasn't always going to be there for him and the thought scared her half to death.

She sighed, returning to the sketch in front of her. With all the drama that had been going on lately, she'd somehow lost sight of just exactly it was she was supposed to be preparing for. Going on that trip to Paris would be great for her career and she needed an idea pronto before all the time ran out and she was left pressing for time. Jenny groaned softly, balling up the piece of paper, and throwing it into the small waste paper basket. Jenny ran a hand through her long blonde hair, frustratingly. She maneuvered over to the refrigerator and took out bottled water, and then moved on to the small bedroom that used to be hers in the back. Most of her stuff was still there, but she barely spent time there so it didn't really count as being her own. Jenny really missed her old place. It was more her, and it gave her a much better sense of independency. **CONFESSION ELEVEN:** Once their name is on the dotted line, Upper East Side employees are basically signing over all the rights to their life. There was no more Thanksgiving with the family or impendence. Employees of the rich and famous were simply a tiny piece that made up the Upper East Side puzzle.

She switched on the light, watching as it flooded the room with brightness. There was a window next to her bed that over looked an alley way and into the living room of the people in the next building. There were many nights when the couple that lived there provided entrainment for her Agnes and Vanessa one more than one occasion. They were always fighting or cheating with someone. But like everything else in Jenny's old world, they were gone now too. Agnes said something about a drug bust and a whole bunch of cops. Vanessa even recorded some of it with her camera. She ended up selling it to the news station for a profit. Jenna saw it the next morning and nearly cried for sadness. She missed her old life, even more now that Nate seemed to be playing with her heart. Jenny didn't know why it hurt so much that she hadn't seen Nate in weeks, not since that night of Tallulah's birthday party. He never showed up to the house and when he did, she was never there. Jenny thought to herself over and over again, trying to come up with a conclusion as to why he was MIA. She had a great guess it had something to do with that Serena girl.

The soft tune of her ringtone filled the small apartment. Jenny walked back to the kitchen, snatching the device up. "Hello."

There was a pause, before Anne Archibald's voice filled the receiver. "Jenny, it's Anne, I need you to bring Mathew home. The Captain and I are going to the Hampton's for the rest of the summer and we're bringing him."

She looked towards the small living room, where the little boy was watching television with Tallulah. "Sure thing, Mrs. Archibald, I'll bring him home right away."

"Thank you, Jenny," the woman said, her voice robotic and strange. Before Jenny had a chance to response, the dial tone was flowing through her ears.

When Jenny entered the Archibald home, there were cases of luggage everywhere. If she didn't know any better, she'd think that they were moving to the Hamptons indefinitely. She'd been a little late due to the pit stop she had to make to her brother's penthouse to drop off Tallulah. Mathew was half asleep in her arms, as she walked through the house. The Captain was in his office rummaging through drawers as two other men stood by. When they caught sight of her, one of the men shut the office door. Jenny found Anne in the living room talking to all the maids and cooks. Anne rushed over to Jenny, taking Mathew from her arms, when her presents were known. She pulled the blonde off to the side, a worried look on her face.

"Jenny, I don't know when exactly we are going to be back, so I had one of the maids pack up your clothes," Anne explained, her voice just above a whisper. Her eyes were blood shot, as if she'd been crying. There was also the faint smell of alcohol on her breath.

"Alright," Jenny said, her voice shaking slightly. She had no idea what was going on, but was pretty sure it wasn't good. She looked around the room briefly. "Is everything okay?"

There was something that flashed across Anne's eyes that Jenny didn't quite catch, before the woman plastered a huge smile on her face. "Everything is splendid. We're just having a little family time."

Jenny nodded in understanding, although she knew that was far from what was going on as possible, but it wasn't her place to say otherwise. Instead, she mustered up a smile and agreed. "That's really great. Mattie could use the break from the city and get some fresh air."

"We all could use a break," Anne responded sadly. She stroked the back of Mathew's hair and kissed the top of his forehead. "The driver had loaded your things in the car. He'll drop you off back in Brooklyn."

"Thank you," Jenny smiled. "I guess I'll see you all when you get back."

"Yes," the older woman agreed. She walked back into the living room with her son.

* * *

Jenny walked through the park, just as the sun was starting to set, hoping maybe she'd find some kind of inspiration for a new design. So far, nothing was sparking inside her mind. Everything was the same or something she'd discovered long ago. It was hard being a designer in a period of time were inspiration was in the past. It was sort of like writers block, but with clothes. Jenny was all about originality. She loved being different from everyone, taking risk that other were too afraid to try. But at this point in her life, Jenny didn't know what to do. Nothing was sparking. She was just a dull flame lighting up a dull room.

She walked over to a bench, sitting down with her sketch pad a pencil. She drew the different styles and colors of all the people, mix and matching them all together. There was one woman wearing a multi colored mini skirt that made her look like they went on for miles and heels that should be illegal. However, Jenny didn't realize just who the woman was until she walked up to an all too familiar male. Ducking her head a little, Jenny watch as Serena walked towards Mark Brown, her brother's assistant of many years, with a smile. But Mark, however, didn't look happy. He talked rapidly to the blonde; his finger shoved into her face like a father reprimanded his child. Serena laughed, touching his arm in a flirty manner, as she slung a chunk of golden hair over her shoulder. Jenny started to get up and leave, but when another familiar figure came rushing into her vision, the young blonde stopped dead in her tracks.

Nate joined the pair with a sour look on his face. He was wearing a long brown coat, and his hair was pushed back from his face. He looked so much older than he really was. Serena smiled at him, as she moved to stand next to Mark. Nate said something to the both of them, just as Mark pulled out an envelope. He extended it to Nate, who simply refused to take it. He said one last word to them, before walking off. Serena tried to run after him, but he shrugged her off. Jenny ducked even further behind her pad before all partied separated. Jenny ran a hand through her hair, wondering what the hell was going on this week. First the Archibald's leave town and now her brother's assistant is making some kind of contact with Nate and Serena. It all took her back to the night of Tallulah's birthday when she'd heard Dan talking on the phone in his office.

Jenny grabbed her bags, before rushing from the park. She walked the two blocks to the little dinner on the corner, sitting down at a booth in the back and ordering a coffee and a plate of bacon with two waffles. She was in the mist of sketching when a figure loomed over her, blocking the little light she had. Looking up, Jenny nearly gasped at the sight of Nate standing over her. He was wearing a completely different outfit from this morning, which made him look that way he was supposed to.

"Hi," Jenny smiled up at him. He smirked, sitting down in the seat across from her. "What are you doing here?"

He watched her, his blue eyes shining. "I saw you through the window and I just had to come and say hello."

"I haven't seen you in weeks, and you're just now saying hey," Jenny question, brow raised. "I don't think you're girlfriend would like you talking to me."

"Is that jealousy I hear in that pretty little voice," he smiled that million dollar smile.

Jenny laughed. "No it's me not really caring. I saw you in the park today with Serena."

Nate's smile slowly disappeared, "Did you now."

She nodded. "You were with her and my brother's assistant, Mark Brown. How do you know him?"

He sighed, leaning back against the cushions of the booth. "Serena got herself into some kind if shit and she wants me to help her get out of it, but I don't have time for her foolishness."

Jenny shrugged, getting up from the table, and gathering her stuff, "If you say so."

Nate stood up as well, following her to the counter as she paid, and then out into the street. "The truth is something happened with Serena and me before I left."

"Involving my brother?" Jenny asked. There was a loud clap of thunder across the sky, just as a raindrop fell from above.

"I don't even know your brother," Nate stated, looking deep into Jenny's eyes. The rain was started to pick up, soaking the both of them and all the other people on the street. Jenny moved to the curb to hail a cab. She and Nate jumped in.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked.

"The Plaza Hotel," Nate said to the man, to Jenny he said, "My place is a lot closer."

When they reached the Plaza Hotel, Jenny nearly fainted. Everything about the place was magnificent, and it was only the outside. Nate tossed money to the cabbie, before joining Jenny on the side walk. He placed his hand on her lower back, guiding the both of them into the building. Jenny marveled at it all. She'd been to plenty of Upper East Side functions in fancy buildings, but this was different. There was no work involved and she could take in the scenery. She followed Nate into the elevator and up to the floor with the penthouse suite. He guided her towards the back, taking out a key and opening the door. Jenny looked around, taking in everything. There was a living room area, a kitchen, and hallway that had to lead to a bedroom. Jenny walked over to the window, looking down at the city below.

Nate walked up behind her, placing one hand on her waist. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes." He took her hand, leading her down the hall and into the bedroom.

Jenny sat down on the bed, as Nate rummaged through his drawers, tossing a shirt and shorts on the bed next to her. He got clothes for himself and went into the bathroom. While he was gone, Jenny quickly changed into the clothes. The shorts were bigger than the shirt, and she had to hold them so they wouldn't fall. She went back into the living room, sitting down on the couch and grabbed for the remote control.

Nate came back after a while. "You're just making yourself comfortable aren't you?"

She laughed, moving over so he could sit next to her. "You invited me over."

"Yes I did," he smirked, looking her up and down, "By the way, you look so fucking hot in my clothes and it's not even from us having sex or anything."

Jenny blushed slightly, bringing her legs up under her. "Thank you. Did you know your parents left town?"

He nodded. "I don't really give a shit, though."

"I miss Mattie," Jenny admitted with a sigh.

The two stayed up all night, watching old reruns on _TV Land_ of _Bonanza_ and _the Andy Griffin show_. At some point, Nate ordered room service and the two of the slit a steak and mashed potatoes, with cheesecake for dessert. Oddly enough, Jenny liked being around Nate. He was funny and the time when he wasn't making crude comments, he was really sweet and kind. He made her laugh at just about everything on the television that wasn't supposed to be funny. They talked all night about random things. Jenny told Nate about the contest and how she was stuck for inspiration. She told him about growing up in Brooklyn and how every where she turned was a new trend. She asked him about his band and how they were progressing. He told her everything and even gave her a sample of their new song. She couldn't stop herself from being amazed at just how well his voice sounded.

At some point during the night, Jenny fell asleep with her head in Nate's lap. She looked so beautiful while she slept. Her features were soft and feminine. Slowly, Nate eased her from his lap so he didn't wake the sleeping blonde. He hoisted her up in his arms, and carried her back to the bedroom. He made sure she was nice and tucked under the covers, before grabbing his phone from the bed and exiting the room. He moved into the hallway, seeing that there were three missed calls from an unknown number. He called the number back, listening as it rung.

"She said you would call," the voice on the other end said.

"I told her not to give you my number," Nate said, as he moved over to the window in the living room.

The person on the other end laughed sadistically. "I need you to know that I'm serious. You leak this story about me, and I tell the world what a fraud your father is."

"Like I told Serena, I don't give s hit what the two of you have done," Nate seethed through the phone, "I'm not a part of that shit."

"And just in case you change your mind, I'll have your Dad in prison before you can even think of leaking the story." Before Nate could respond, he was met with the dial tone.


	12. Confession Twelve: Love

**Chapter Twelve**

Her eyes fluttered open softly against the soft light coming in from the slit in the curtain. She sighed, rubbing softly at her tired eyes. She tried to sit up in the bed, but was stopped when the arm around her waist tightened, pulling her back into his broad chest. It was then that Jenny remembered where she was. This wasn't her apartment in Brooklyn or even her room in the Archibald house. The arm wrapped around her wasn't in a dream she'd conjured in her mind. This was all too surreal for Jenny. She was waking up with a man beside her, a concept she'd never been that familiar with. She rolled over, so that her back wasn't to his any longer. Jenny sighed with relief when she saw that his eyes were still closed. She knew this was a little weird of her, but watching him sleep was fascinating. He looked so innocent and lost. She fought the urge to reach out and touch him. She was falling for this man, and there was nothing she could do. They were both from different worlds that weren't allowed to connect. Jenny smiled, before unwrapping his arm around her waist and padding barefoot into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Nate opened his eyes, trying to ignore the sting of waking up to an empty bed. Jenny must have freaked out when she'd woken up with him and bolted the first chance she got. Nate sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He could still smell her scent on the sheets and pillows surrounding him. He'd thought for sure that they'd hit it off, but he was wrong. When he'd first met her, Nate was all about trying to sleep with her because she was hot and had a nice body. But he'd got to know her and seeing the redness rise up her cheeks was so damn cute he sometimes couldn't handle it. He ran a hand through his hair, coming to the conclusion that he was falling for his little brother's babysitter.

"Oh, look who finally decided to open his pretty eyes to the world," Jenny teased from her space in the doorway. She was dressed in the clothes she'd worn yesterday, only she was wearing one of his white button-down shirts and bedazzled it with all kinds of little jewels.

Nate smiled, getting up from the bed. He smirked, eyeing her up and down. "Is that my shirt?"

She smiled sheepishly, looking down at the creation she'd made. "Yeah. I kinda made a little alteration."

"Little alteration?" he asked, with a teasing smile, as he reached out to touch the shirt. "That is a hell of a lot of alteration if you ask me. You're lucky I like you."

"Yeah," she flirted with a smile, placing both hands on her waist. "Why is that?"

Nate gently placed his hands over hers, leaning in close. "Because then I'd have to punish you for messing with my stuff, and because I lost my paddle I'd have to spank you with my hand."

Jenny blushed, pushing him away from her with a giggle. "Go shower and get dressed. You're coming with me to Brooklyn."

"Wanna join me?" Nate asked with a grin, as he back up into the bathroom.

Jenny blushed, shaking her head at him. "Just hurry up."

* * *

Spending the day with Nate was better than Jenny could have thought. She took him all around Brooklyn to her favorite places and running errands she needed done before the design contest with her professor. She'd been so wrapped up in Nate's world that she hadn't had time to sketch out designs. Although the thought of leaving now made Jenny's stomach twist with different emotions. She and Nate were having fun together and the thought of leaving him behind made her think. She'd never been the type of girl to put her dream on hold for anything, but her feelings for Nate were starting to grow with every smile or glance his way. He was becoming a huge part in her life that she really didn't want to give up.

"Let's do this, bitches," Agnes instructed, as the four of them exited the cab, and made their way to the club.

Jenny laughed at her friend, looking over to see Nate laughing as well. After spending the entire day together, she had taken him back to her apartment, where they hung out with her best friends and watched movies. It wasn't until midnight approached that Agnes suggested they go out.

She stayed close to Nate, as they maneuvered through the bodies of people grinding against one another. Jenny felt the spark shoot through her body when Nate grabbed her hand through the mist of it all. He pulled her to the booth Agnes had chosen, pulling her inside the booth beside him.

"You two are so freaking cute together," Agnes screamed over the music, as she danced beside the table. Vanessa had disappeared through the crowd, saying she was getting drinks at the bar.

"We know we're hot, Agnes," Nate smirked, throwing his arm around the blonde, and kissing the side of her head. The move caused Jenny's heart to flutter. "But thanks for the reminder."

Agnes rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless, as she moved to the dance floor. Jenny elbowed Nate in his side. "You two are alike it's scary, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," Nate smirked. He stared out at the dance floor. "You wanna dance with me?"

Jenny debated the idea, before pulling him from the booth and onto the dance floor. Nate wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his front, as they moved to the music. Jenny could feel the heat rising through her body, their attraction towards one another sizzling and cracking in the air around them. Nate's had was on her waist, guiding her hips with his own, his hands rubbing at the exposed skin from where her shirt had ridden up past her midriff. Nate loved the feel of her hot little body against his. Her skin was so soft and smooth and her ass was pressing back on him, causing a rise in his jeans.

She turned around, wrapping her arms around his chest. She rose up on her toes, her mouth next to his ear. "You wanna go somewhere with me?"

She didn't have to even hear his answer to know what he'd decided. She grabbed his hand, pulling him from the club and into the street. They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk a couple blocks away from the club. Jenny didn't know what exactly was happening between her and this man, but she liked the idea of not knowing. They weren't dating or even a couple, but walking with him like this made her happy. Jenny stopped, when they made it to the little park she'd used to play in all the time as a kid.

"Is this the part where you kill me?" Nate asked teasingly with a grin.

She smiled back at him, dragging him over to the little stop on the grass where she sat with her sketch pad. "No, silly, this is my favorite place in the entire world."

Nate lounged back on the grass on his arm, looking up at her. She looked so beautiful, the way the light from the street hit the side of her face, highlighting her blonde hair. "Tell me something that no one knows about you."

Jenny laughed, moving closer to him, keeping her legs tucked beneath her butt. "I can sing."

He smiled. "Really? Sing for me."

She blushed, letting the curtain of hair cover her face. She sighed, before belting out the lyrics to some random song. After she was done, she tried to figure out the look on his face. "Say something."

"You're amazing," Nate said with a huge grin. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Tell me something about you," Jenny prompted, toeing her heels off, letting her feet dig into the sand.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm scared Matt's going to grow up like me."

She studied his face. "What do you mean?"

"I screwed up. I always have been. I did some shit growing up that I wasn't proud of," he admitted, keeping his eyes on Jenny the entire time. He wanted her to know. "I'm afraid Matt's going to be like me."

"Nate," she sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You're a good person. I didn't know you back then, but you've changed since the first time I met you, but in a good way. All my life I had to live in my brother's shadow because he was the book smart one. The one that was going place while I was living out a pipe dream."

Nate laughed bitterly. "I guess we're both kind of screwed up."

"Yeah," she smiled. They stared at one another, blue eyes locked in a heated gaze. Jenny could feel her heart beating faster with every breath between them. with ought giving herself time to think, she leaned forward, pressing her mouth to Nate's.

The kiss was short and chaste, just his lips pressed to hers, moving against hers, slowly coaxing her into kissing him back. He straightened just a bit, moving closer to her, and slid his other hand onto her hip. His teeth grazed at her lower lip and she moaned softly so he did it again before guiding her head, tilting it so he could kiss her deeper. His tongue swiped at her lips, silently pleading with her. Jenny slowly opened her mouth for him and she moaned again, arching away from the doorway and towards him, when his tongue slowly entered her mouth. All comprehensive thoughts left her mind at that moment as she felt Nate's tongue exploring her mouth, as she felt his arms wind around her waist, hauling her body against his, as she felt her body get hotter from it all. The kiss grew hungrier and Jenny's arm circled around his neck, one of her hands rubbing at the back of his head. The soft feeling of water dropped against the side of Jenny's cheek, as the rain pelted down hard on their bodies. Nate kissed her one last time, before pulling her from the ground and into his arms for more kisses.

She pulled away from his mouth with a smile, before leaning down to get her shoes. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

**CONFESSION NUMBER TWELVE: **In the Upper East Side, it was more than difficult for employees to find love. Their life belong to their employer and finding chances of finding a new love was slim to none. However, sometimes not even the rich and famous could compete with fate.


	13. Confessions Thirteen: Scandal

**Chapter Thirteen**

If someone would have told Jenny weeks ago that she'd be falling in love with one of the riches heirs in New York City, she would have laughed. But yet here she was all blissfully happy and falling head over heels in love with Nate Archibald. After their kiss last night, they'd somehow made it back to her apartment, mouths still locked, hands roaming. She was more than thankful that her friends hadn't gotten back from the club. She smiled happily to herself, as she mixed the batter for pancakes, thinking about what happened afterwards. She was standing behind the island boxing in the kitchen of the little Brooklyn apartment she shared with her best friends. Nate was currently fast asleep in her tiny little bed where she'd left him. She'd watched him sleep that morning, as she awoke minutes before the sun. He was even more beautiful in slumber than he was when those blue eyes were shinning down at her.

"Oh, I love it when you make breakfast," Agnes' sleep filled voice said, as she shuffled into kitchen. She was wearing a sweatshirt and tiny black boy shorts. Her mahogany hair was piled atop her head in a messy bun.

Jenny smiled, placing a pitcher of orange juice in front of the tired model. "Yeah, because I don't burn things and I let you eat meat unlike our vegan film maker."

The other girl smiled, sipping at the tangy drink. But before she could speak, the film maker in question walked into the kitchen, all dressed and ready for the day. "If the two of you wanna eat the abortions of many chickens all across America then go right ahead."

Agnes rolled her light brown eyes, popping a piece of bacon in her mouth. "If you wanna be malnourished then you go right ahead, Skeleton."

Vanessa laughed, swatting Agnes in the back of the head. "You're one to talk."

Jenny laughed at their banter, flipping the pancakes in the pan. "I've missed this."

"FYI," Vanessa said, tossing an apple into her bag, "There is a boy peeing in our bathroom."

Agnes laughed leaning over the bar to look at her blonde best friend. "Jenny got laid last night!"

"Correction, honey," Vanessa laughed, wrapping her arms around the tiny blonde's waist. "Jennifer got fucked."

Jenny pushed her away, her face turning bright red. Being with Nate was one of the most amazing things she had ever experienced in her life. He was so gentle and caring and rough all at the same time. She knew her friends were goanna tease her about sleeping with Nate, but it still was a little embarrassing.

"I really have to go," Vanessa proclaimed once she broke from her fit of giggles. She grabbed bottled water, before stopping at the door. "Jen, tell lover boy to put down the seat."

The blonde threw a plastic fork at her friend, as she ducked out the door. She pointed the spatula at Agnes. "Not a single word from you."

"Mum is the word." Agnes threw her hands up in defense. She sipped at her orange juice, before setting it down on the counter. "I'm goanna take a shower. I gotta hit up The Meatpacking District."

She hopped down from her chair, passing Nate in the hallway. She winked and gave him a thumb up. Nate laughed silently, shaking his head. He smiled to himself, as he watched Jenny at the stove, wearing nothing but his tee-shirt, long blonde hair cascading around her shoulders in bedhead delight. He moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

Jenny smiled to herself when she felt his body against hers. "Hi."

He kissed the side of her neck, breathing in her scent. "Hey."

She moaned when she felt his hand, slide up her thigh, hand slithering up her (his) shirt, tracing the hickey they both knew was on the inside of her thigh. Nate turned her around, crashing his mouth to her own. Jenny moaned into his mouth, her tongue slipping inside his mouth to taste him better.

"Agnes is still here," Jenny whisper-shouted, when Nate hoisted her atop the counter, his mouth moving down the side of her neck.

Nate rested his hands on her thighs. "She's taking a shower."

She smiled against his mouth, running her hands through his sandy brown hair. "You're so bad."

* * *

"Aunt Jenny!" four year old Tallulah squealed happily, her little feet moving as fast as they could. She barreled herself into her aunt's leg, holding on tight.

The older woman smiled down at her niece, scooping the littler girl in her arms. "Hey there, little munchkin, what are you doing here?"

The little girl laughed, resting her head on her aunt's shoulder. "Gampy come get me in his truck."

"And where is Grampy?" Jenny asked, looking around for her father. It wasn't like him to watch Tallulah during the week, and she wondered what was going on. The little girl pointed to the back, where inventory was kept. Jenny set Tallulah to her feet, before heading towards the back room.

"Hey," Jenny greeted. Rufus was standing with his back to her, checking out the labels on the different boxes.

He turned; a smile gracing is aging face when he spotted her. "Hey, Jen, what brings you over here?"

"Nate and I were in the neighborhood. He's outside taking a call," she said with a shrug. She leaned back against the frame of the door. Behind her, Tallulah was playing with two Barbies and a car on the floor.

"You and Nate, huh?" Rufus asked with a knowing smirk. Jenny blushed, before nodding. "I knew it was goanna be something the moment he stepped foot into that door."

"He's amazing." Jenny smiled at the thought of him, before remembering what she'd wanted to ask her father. "Hey, uh, what's Little-Liv doing here?"

There was something that crossed Rufus' face, before he answered. "Dan and Olivia have been fighting a lot lately. I don't know about what but it seems real serious. Liv called and asked if I would take her for a couple days but that was a week ago."

Jenny could feel something overcome her body, but she didn't know exactly what it was. She thought back to the night of Tallulah's birthday party when she'd heard Dan on the phone and when she'd seen his assistant with Nate and Serena in the park. What the hell was going on with her brother and his wife?

"Dad, I have to tell you something," Jenny started, getting ready to tell her dad everything, but was stopped when she heard Nate's voice. He was saying something to Tallulah, followed by the little girl's giggle. She turned to see him, crouched down beside the little girl, moving the brunette Barbie around and talking in a girly voice.

Nate felt her eyes on him and looked up, a smile lighting up his blue eyes. He stood up, before ruffling Tallulah's hair. "Hey, Mr. Humphrey."

Rufus nodded to the young man, before turning to his daughter. "What is it, Jenny?"

"It's was nothing. Not really that important," Jenny said with a shrug.

"Yeah, well, I'll be keeping T for however long it takes them to sort this things out," Rufus commented, before turning back the shelf full of boxes.

"It's just that Olivia didn't say anything at Tallulah's birthday party. She and Dan were all loved up. what are they fighting like this." Jenny questioned.

"I don't know, Jen, but Dan won't talk to me about anything. I told him if there was another woman then he needed to tell me, but he refused. Said he could handle it."

"I just can't picture Dan cheating on Olivia," Jenny concluded, glancing towards Nate, who seemed a little uncomfortable. he must have been freaked out about their conversation since he didn't know Dan, so she decided to change the subject.

* * *

"I say you go over there and see what's going on with him," Agnes said seriously through the phone.

Jenny was walking down the less crowded sidewalk towards the fabric store, when Agnes called. She'd told her best friend about Nate acting weird ever since they left Rufus at the gallery. He'd went back to his hotel to make a few calls, leaving Jenny wondering what was going on with him.

"What if he really had to go make calls?" Jenny asked, biting her bottom lip.

"If you believed that, then you wouldn't have brought it up to me," the model said knowingly.

The girl had a point, Jenny thought to herself, as she paused in front of the fabric store. There was a cab coming down the street in the distance and Jenny debated whether or not she was going the Plaza hotel. With one final thought, Jenny raised her hand, watching as the cab stopped beside the curb.

"I'm going," Jenny said to her friend, as she slid into the cab and gave the cabbie the address.

"It's probably just something with his family or something," Agnes said hesitantly. "Call me later."

Jenny said she would, before hanging up the phone. She tossed the money to the cabbie when the car stopped in front of the Plaza, before exiting the cab. She smiled and thanked the doorman when he opened the door for her, and took the elevator up to Nate's suite. Her heart was beating fast, as walked down the hall, stopping just outside Nate's door. She turned the knob before walking in, stopping just outside the door when she heard screaming voices.

"You're in this two, Nate, so don't try and make me out to be the bad guy," a female voice, she recognized as Serena nearly shouted.

"How is you cheating on me by fucking some married dude to get money out of him my problem?" Nate screamed back. Jenny peaked around the corner slowly. Nate was pacing in front of the window and Serena was sitting on the couch, legs crossed. "You did this!"

"You're only pissed because it's that little charity case's brother!" the blonde shouted back.

"don't you bring her into this. I didn't fucking know he was Jenny's brother," Nate screamed.

At the mention of her name, Jenny jumped back, knocking over the plant from the small table behind her. She picked herself up, heading for the door, just as Nate came into the hallway.

"Jenny?" he said, his face full of confusion.

She could feel the tears spilling down her cheek as the realization of his betrayal his her life a train. He reached for her, but she pulled back, her hand gripping the doorknob.

"I'm glad you finally found out, little Brooklynite," Serena snapped, coming around the corner. "Precious little Nate and I used your brother to get money out of him."

"Jenny, that is not true," Nate reached out to touch her, but stepped back when Jenny's palm collided with his face. It took him a minute to realize what had happened. She gave him one last look before, heading out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

**CONFESSIONS NUMBER THIRTEEN:** the Upper Eastside was a dangerous world full of betrayal and hurt, and just because you're part of the payroll doesn't meant the scandal won't spill onto you.


	14. Confession Fourteen: End of The Line

Chapter Fourteen

**Prologue – Two Month Later**

"You call us as soon as you get settled in," Agnes said, eyes filled with tears as she hugged her best friend tight. She let the blonde go, trying to keep a grip on her emotions. It was like her to cry like this, but she was going to miss Jenny so much.

Jenny smiled, stroking the brunette's hair, before hugging Vanessa. "I will, I promise. I'm goanna miss you guys so much."

"Be safe, Jen, and if you need anything just call," Rufus explained, as he held his baby girl in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too, daddy," she smiled sadly against his chest. Saying goodbye to them was harder then she'd thought. She grabbed her bags, giving one last wave, before heading off to get with the rest of the group.

"Ah, Jennifer, there you are!" Professor Frost exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together. "Everyone is here now; I am so excited to get this trip underway!"

"This is going to be an amazing trip," Elise, a girl in Jenny's class said with a smile. Her hair was two different colors and she had a nose ring in her left nostril.

"It's a beautiful city," Jenny added with a nod.

"That and they have the hottest men in the world," Elise smiled, before following the moving group to their loading station.

As Jenny boarded the plane, she thought about everything that had happened. She'd won a spot on her professor's trip to spend a semester in Paris with a group of other students. The opportunity came at the right time, after sulking and feeling like a complete idiot for letting Nate get so close to her. After the whole Nate thing, she put everything she had into making the perfect design. She needed to get away from the city and the things that reminded her of him. She hated the way she let him derail her from all the goals and plans she's set before even meeting him. She should have known he was going to break her heart, although there was an ache in her heart where his winning smile and gentle hands used to be.

He'd tried to get in contact with her for weeks after she'd stormed out of his hotel room a blubbering mess. She simply ignored him and had her number changed after all the drunken voicemails he would leave on her phone. She hadn't heard from his since then. The Archibald's had come back in town and when she was babysitting Mattie on her last night in the city, he said something about Nate leaving like before. Jenny wanted to ask his parents if it were true, but stopped herself before the words could even come out. She just couldn't let herself be with him after what he and Serena had done to her brother and his wife. Dan and Olivia's marriage was still stained, but they were working it out.

As the little seat belt button shined from above, Jenny stared out the window, thinking that Elise was right. It was going to be an amazing trip. She was going to experience news things and forget about the old.

* * *

Life in Paris was more exciting than anything Jenny had ever experienced. There was so much culture and life in the city that it made Time Square seem like the dullest place on earth. She was staying in one the of the nicest hotels. It was full of antique furniture and spacious beds and a view that made her weak in the knees. Professor Frost had taken them to just about every little clothing store in town. They were all full of different styles that worked because of the absurdness of it all. She and Elise and some of the other girls had found the best places to get inspiration from. And she'd met some of the most interesting people.

"Can I ask you a question?" Amanda, one of the girls on the trip, asked Jenny as they sat in a bar near their hotel one night.

Jenny nodded, "Sure."

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked with a smile. The question had come out of nowhere throwing Jenny off for a minute.

"Yeah," Jenny answered honestly, voice cracking, "I have."

Amanda nodded, before taking a tip of her beer. "They say that Paris in the city of love and I just wanted to know. I wish my boyfriend were here to share this with."

Before Jenny could respond, a man stepped to the microphone. He was tall and muscular, with a deep French accent. "Bonjouir, everyone! We have a special treat for you. This a band we have had before, coming all the way from America."

She stared down at her drink, as the band came on stage, the crowd cheering loudly for them. She could hear the lead singer step up to the microphone, tapping it lightly with his finger, "How yall doing tonight? We are True Squad D."

Jenny's head snapped up, as the voice floated into the air. Her heat stopped as she watched Nate and his band on stage. He played the first cord on his guitar, before the others members came in. jenny tried to get a grip on herself, as Nate sung. He looked so sexy up there, his hair longer than it was the last time she had seen him. There was slight stubble on his chin and his blue eyes looked bluer than ever before.

"_I come from a place where the streets are busy and the streetlights glow,"_ Nate sung, his head swaying with the music. He was looking out in the crowd, showing the people around her that his words were true, _"I can't go back, cuz, I can't get pass this girl I used to know. I broke her heart as the moonlight glowed and lovers passed below."_

Jenny could feel the tears falling from her face, as she listened to the words. He was talking about her. Just as she was getting ready to leave, thinking she could get out without him seeing her, his eyes locked with hers. She stopped dead in her tracks, staring into those deep blue eyes as he sung the words he'd wanted to say to her for two months. When the song was over, Jenny broke eye contact and pushes her way out of the bar. The tears are flowing freely, as the rain pelted down on her body.

"Jenny! Jenny, wait!" Nate was screaming. She turned to see him running towards her. He grabbed her arm, stopping and turning her to face him.

"Leave me alone," she snapped, pulling away from him.

"Please don't do this," he pleaded, his eyes filled with remorse and joy. "I'm sorry for what happened but you didn't even let me explain my side of the story."

"I don't wanna hear your side!" she shouted over the rain. Her clothes were sticking to her body, but she really didn't care. "You lied to me. I can't forgive you for that. I feel like such an idiot for letting you in!"

"Jenny, it was real for me. Every second we spent together!" he said honestly.

"Stop lying!" Jenny shouted.

"Serena cheated on me! She was having an affair with some married dude and when I didn't care what his name was and I was so pissed at her and my friends and family that I left town," Nate explained, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Well, then why did you come back?" she asked softly.

"I came back because I get a call from this guy saying that if I told he was going to ruin me. I came back to tell him that I didn't give a shit about him and Serena! And then I met you and I got mixed into their shit before I could get myself out." Nate touched her arm, thankful that she didn't pull away from him.

"You hurt me real bad," Jenny admitted softly to him.

"I know," Nate said just as low. He moved closer to her. "I'm sorry, Jenny. I didn't mean to hurt you. _I love you."_

She stood on the tips of her toes, pressing her mouth to Nate's. The kiss was short and chaste, just her lips pressed to his, moving against hers, slowly coaxing him into kissing him back. He straightened just a bit, moving closer to her, and slid his other hand onto her hip. His teeth grazed at her lower lip and she moaned softly so he did it again before guiding her head, tilting it so he could kiss her deeper. His tongue swiped at her lips, silently pleading with her. Jenny slowly opened her mouth for him and she moaned again. When his tongue slowly entered her mouth, all comprehensive thoughts left her mind at that moment as she felt Nate's tongue exploring her mouth. She didn't want to think all about the hurt, just Nate and the love she felt for him. She felt his arms wind around her waist, hauling her body against his, as she felt her body get hotter from it all. The kiss grew hungrier and Jenny's arm circled around his neck, one of her hands rubbing at the back of his head. The soft feeling of water dropped against the side of Jenny's cheek, as the rain pelted down hard on their bodies.

"I love you, too," she whispered against his mouth.

**CONFESSION NUMBER FOURTEEN: **There are a lot of rules that come with being an Upper Eastside Babysitter. The road is hard and tough and the things you think are simple are miles from it. However, not all parts are bad. There were laughs and hugs and tears of joy, and if you're lucky, there is love at the other end of the silver spoon.

.END.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Thank you to everyone that has made this story what it is. I couldn't have done it without your encouraging words. I love you all!_

_-Alex_


End file.
